For What It's Worth
by Mekon
Summary: Inuyasha Takahashi believed he had it made: A wife, money, power, prestige and looks. But one event will turn his life around forever leading to the discovery of his son and finding something that you just can't put a price on: Love. InuKag MirSan AU R
1. Prologue: Pierced Paradise

**For What It's Worth**

**DISCLAIMER**

As always, Nothing of Inuyasha belongs to me.

_Summary:_ _Inuyasha Takahashi believed he had it made: A wife, money, power, prestige and looks. But one event will turn his life around forever leading to the discovery of his son and finding something that you just can't put a price on: Love. Inu/Kag Mir/San AU R&R_

AU- everyone is just a regular human, no powers, no special abilities.

Ages right now:

Inuyasha- 22

Kagome - 21

Miroku - 22

Sango - 21

Rating M – language and strong adult themes

" " = talking

' ' = thinking

{action}

* * *

Flash, click, crowd, gossip; those were the things that the paparazzi were notorious for. They didn't care whether or not it would hurt or benefit anyone, as long as it was juicy it was worth something.

Inuyasha Takahashi didn't care if he was famous or rich or the most handsome man in Japan. He just wanted them out of his damn driveway.

It was like this all the time. They followed him to work, to restaurants even to the doctors. Anything he looked at, touched, or breathed on was considered gold to them and they attacked like a murder of crows attracted to a shine.

Reluctantly, Inuyasha got out of his four-poster bed and slowly descended the stairs to go and yell at the doorman to do his job.

The doorman quickly shooed away the reporters and annoying cameras and hastily closed the gates surrounding the Takahashi estate.

"What was that all about Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's wife asked as she woke from her sleep.

"Nothing at all honey, it's all unimportant. You rest I'm going to go check up on the baby." Inuyasha said in a hushed voice. His wife gave a grunt before closing her eyes again.

Yes, Inuyasha had a son. A one-week old infant, with dark black hair and the deepest shade of violet eyes, much like Inuyasha himself.

He tip-toed upstairs to go and entered the baby's room. He slowly opened the door and it creaked and moaned against the metal hinges. He walked over to the crib and looked in.

Inuyasha could have dropped dead right there. In the crib, there was...nothing. Wide-eyed, Inuyasha rushed down to his bedroom.

"The baby's gone!" Inuyasha shouted as he entered his bedroom.

"What about it Inuyasha?" his wife asked. Inuyasha had a look of disbelief etched upon his face.

"WHAT ABOUT IT? THE BABY IS GONE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT MEANS?" Inuyasha yelled with fury.

"I honestly don't care." his wife said with as much nonchalance as Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat as he heard these words come out of his wife's mouth. Inuyasha's son whom was mothered by Kikyo, albeit unwanted by the latter, was no more than a week old.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO KIKYO?" Inuyasha roared with uncontainable wrath.

(gah...pains me just to temporarily marry Inuyasha to her *shivers*)

"The baby was getting on my nerves so I just went down to the river by the bridge, put it in a box, and let him float down the river." Kikyo said as she rolled her eyes.

"YOU WHAT!" Inuyasha screamed. The thing he prized most, gone because of his wife. Without his wife noticing, he pulled out his cell-phone and pressed record.

"I left the baby in a box and let it float down the river." Kikyo said with as much indifference as the last time she announced it. "It was cutting into our social life." Inuyasha quickly put his cell-phone away.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BITCH" Inuyasha shouted before he dashed from the room and quickly entered his garage.

Getting into his car he opened the garage and gate and slammed on the accelerator. He drove as fast as he could to the bridge that connected his private inland, just off the coast, to the mainland. On the mainland side, there was a small river called the Sei. This river was special, because instead of heading out to sea, it flowed inward. It lead to a popular park and eventually ended at Lake Sei.

Parking haphazardly, Inuyasha rushed out of his car and frantically searched the river, the park and the lake. There were no signs of the baby.

Grieved beyond all realm of possibility, he had returned home and immediately called the police. He ordered a divorce, with no share of his mass fortune going to Kikyo at all. He was easily able to turn the court against her with the recorded statement of his phone.

She was sentenced to 5 years prison time on the account of abandonment and abuse of a child. Inuyasha ridden with grief, returned home a changed man. He should of known all those years that Kikyo had only married him for the money and fame. Nonetheless, he was glad it was a short marriage, only one year of her being his wife was a blessing.

He would go on searching for another year, never to find a trace of his son. Inuyasha gave up hope, but prayed that one day he would be reunited with him.

Inuyasha may have been rich, famous, handsome, and powerful, but the one thing that he ever truly wanted in life was never truly given to him: Love.

At least...that's what he thought.

* * *

And so begins the Drama!

Anyways this is my second story for Inuyasha! My first one I have under re-editing at the moment. Please enjoy!

-Mekon


	2. Ch1: Wake Up Mommy!

**DISCLAIMER**

Nothing, nil, zilch of Inuyasha belongs to me.

_Summary:_ _Inuyasha Takahashi believed he had it made: A wife, money, power, prestige and looks. But one event will turn his life around forever leading to the discovery of his son and finding something that you just can't put a price on: Love. Inu/Kag Mir/San AU R&R_

AU- everyone is just a regular human, no powers, no special abilities.

Rating M – language and strong adult themes

" " = talking

' ' = thinking

{action}

* * *

Ch1: Wake Up Mommy!

_5 years later_

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" the constant ringing of the alarm clock went. Morning light filtered in through the bedroom window and cast its glow upon the still snoozing figure.

The house that the figure slept in was well cared for and better than the average Japanese person out there. It came complete with its own backyard pool and garden in which various vegetables were growing.

The figure stirred as the ever persistent alarm clock continued to droll out its dull beeps in mechanical precision reminding them to wake. A squeak was heard as the door to the bedroom was slowly opened. A small boys face peeked around the corner to see if the occupant had risen yet. He giggled as he noticed they had not already awoken.

He slowly and stealthily turned off the alarm clock and prepared. The boy wore blue pajamas with pictures of trains, airplanes and cars. He had dark black hair and deep violet eyes.

"WAKE UP MOMMY!" the boy cried as he jumped into the bed. The sleeping woman abruptly awoke to the weight of her son and the shouts of his morning vigor.

"Ack! Shiro! It's too early for this!" Shiro's mother complained, "the alarm clock hasn't even gone off." She however looked down on her son, now in her lap, hugging her, and smiled.

"Alright alright, I'll get up" she relented as she placed Shiro aside and swung her legs to get out of bed. She stood up and stretched, yawning while doing so. She wore a red silk night gown and put on some slippers that resided near her bed.

It was summer time, so she was accustomed to sleeping in a bit before heading off to work. Shiro would be starting kindergarten in another two months.

"Shoo" Shiro's mom said as she waved her son out of her bedroom to let her change. Shiro nodded and decided to go downstairs and wait for his mother to come make breakfast.

Within fifteen minutes his mother was down. She began cooking some pancakes for her son and herself. It was a sort of ritual for every Monday to make pancakes and occasionally eggs.

"Can I have blueberries in my pancakes!" Shiro asked as he sat down on the table swinging his legs in an eager motion. His mother said yes and Shiro waited for his breakfast.

The smell of blueberry pancakes filled the room as she cooked and hummed to herself. Skillfully making a batch of blueberry pancakes she piled them on a plate and moved them over to the table. Going back, she grabbed some syrup, milk, orange juice and two glasses.

"Do you want juice or milk Shiro?" she asked as she poured herself some juice.

"Milk!" Shiro announced, "Can I pour it this time?" His mother smiled as she nodded. Shiro grabbed the carton of milk and unscrewed the cap. Slowly, he tipped the carton until milk slowly poured out. Measuring the amount he wanted he lifted the carton back and screwed the cap back on. Shiro smiled with triumph as he was able to complete his task.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Shiro finish your breakfast, I'll be back in a minute." Shiro's mother said. Shiro didn't notice as he was now slowly pouring syrup on his pancakes; his face etched with concentration. His mother picked put the phone and put the receiver into her ear.

"Moshi moshi who is this?"

"Hey! Common you have caller I. D. You know perfectly well who I am!" the voice on the other side protested with amusement.

"Yeah but it's just to be safe Sango-chan!" she responded into the receiver with a smile.

"Anyways! How's Shiro?" Sango asked.

"Oh just fine, he's finishing up breakfast right now." she said.

"When are you coming in today? We are particularity busy right now." Sango said.

Before Shiro's mother could respond, Sango shouted something.

"Ack! Miroku! How many times have I told you not to touch me! Hentai!" Sango's voice rang out on the other side of the phone.

"I cannot help it Sango my dearest!" Miroku's voice protested.

"yeah right!" Sango said with a huff. "Anyways make sure you get here soon. Lot's of people are coming in."

"Sure thing Sango, Oh and one more thing. Is my mother already there?" she asked.

"Yup! She's already started." Sango said.

"Okay! I'll see you in a bit. Bye!" Shiro's mother said.

"Bye!" Sango responded as she hung up.

"Shiro are you done? I have to get to work soon."

"Yes I'm done mommy!" Shiro chirped as he put his plate in the sink.

"Wash up then, and we will leave." His mother said. Twenty minutes later, they were both dressed for the day and ready to go.

"Did you bring you're coloring books Shiro?" His mother reminded. Shiro nodded and followed his mother into the car.

Another twenty minutes later, they arrived at their destination. There was a large sign that said:

**Miko's Fine Food**

Where you know its always purely delicious!

Yes, Shiro's mother owned a very popular restaurant that served food morning, noon and night. It had taken a long time for her to build up to it. She had acquired a MBA early in college and after, took culinary classes. Soon after she decided to take design and advertising classes. Thus, building up to her restaurant.

She parked in the reserved spot just for her and walked in with Shiro. Even in the morning it was already packed.

"Finally you got here!" Sango yelled as she waved from her office. Sango and Miroku also had MBA degrees but they enjoyed working there. They both had been friends with Shiro's mother for years and years before. Plus as a bonus to their regular jobs of management, they could also wait tables and take orders for more money.

The restaurant was a fair size and could house about a max of 80 customers. There were 3 other employees other than Miroku and Sango.

Shiro's grandmother worked in the kitchens as she loved to cook. Shippo, a eight-teen year old paying his way through college, was a full time waiter or cashier worker. Rin was the same as Shippo and they both switched when necessary. Sometimes, Shiro's great grandfather would come and lend a hand during hard business hours.

Shiro waved to Sango and Miroku as he entered his mother's office. There on her desk was a golden nameplate.

**KAGOME HIGURASHI**

Owner and Proprietor of this Establishment

"Shiro, you can stay here and color, mommy has to go work." Kagome said as she hugged and kissed Shiro before leaving the office.

"Alright! What needs to be done Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Well we need someone to help Shippo take more orders, some bills from the bank need to be filled and signed, we need to restock on eggs as we are almost out and a couple of other things which I'll tell Shippo and Rin to get done." Miroku responded quickly. He may have been one of Kagome's close friends, but she was his boss also. So he didn't try anything funny with her.

"Let's get it done then!" Kagome said as she swept forward with a smile.

* * *

Moshi moshi- Japanese phone greeting

* * *

I had fun with this chapter!

Isn't Shiro cute! I almost suffocated myself with the amount of fluff I put in.

Anyways! Stay Tuned and Review!

-Mekon


	3. Ch2: Daily Distress

**DISCLAIMER**

As much as I'd love to own Inuyasha , I don't.

_Summary:_ _Inuyasha Takahashi believed he had it made: A wife, money, power, prestige and looks. But one event will turn his life around forever leading to the discovery of his son and finding something that you just can't put a price on: Love. Inu/Kag Mir/San AU R&R_

AU- everyone is just a regular human, no powers, no special abilities.

Rating M – language and strong adult themes

" " = talking

' ' = thinking

{action}

* * *

Author's Notes and Thanks!

I extend my thanks to the first six reviewers!

Ngbeken Lovette

inuyasha rawr 17

pixiepuff101

BlackAmethystVampire

glon morski

kagome2 a.k.a me

I'm glad people are enjoying the story! Now on to the next installment!

* * *

Last Time:

"_Alright! What needs to be done Miroku?" Kagome asked. _

"_Well we need someone to help Shippo take more orders, some bills from the bank need to be filled and signed, we need to restock on eggs as we are almost out and a couple of other things which I'll tell Shippo and Rin to get done." Miroku responded quickly. He may have been one of Kagome's close friends, but she was his boss also. So he didn't try anything funny with her._

"_Let's get it done then!" Kagome said as she swept forward with a smile._

* * *

Ch2: Daily Distress

_meanwhile_

"INUYASHA GET UP RIGHT NOW!" the telephone answering machine screamed at a sleeping Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he sprang up swearing. Then he realized it was just his phone's message. Inuyasha sighed as he stood to get out of bed.

Every morning, Inuyasha would wake up and look to his right just to see that no one was there. Loneliness had taken firm root in his being from the past five years of solitude. Although, after a year from the divorce, he tried to reenter the dating pool. That was a complete and utter disaster.

"Damn Sesshomaru and his damn loud voice." Inuyasha grumbled to himself. Noticing that it was almost ten already, he hurried to get ready for work.

Inuyasha stepped into the adjacent marble bathroom that the maids kept sparkling clean everyday. A pair of fresh clothes and towels were already laid out near the shower.

Finally finishing, he moved out his bedroom door into the enormous, glamorous house which he possessed. Immediate to his left were huge floor to ceiling windows that gave a perfect view of the town and the clear, crystal waters that surrounded the mainland.

Not even taking a pause to look out the window, he continued to the breakfast room in which he expected breakfast to be ready for him.

He opened the large oak door that gave access to the breakfast area. Already on the table were plates of bacon, pancakes, eggs, biscuits, and other assorted breakfast items that gave the room a heavenly aroma.

Taking a bit of coffee and cream, he sat down and picked up the already delivered daily paper.

"Feh, nothing!" Inuyasha grouched as he tossed the paper down. However, his eye caught something.

Picking up the business section, he read something that he would of damn well wanted to know about ten minutes ago. The title read:

"**Takahashi Co. Could Possibly Land Contract With Overseas Investors!"**

Quickly scanning the paper article he scrambled out of his seat, not even touching the breakfast that was cooked for him. Running to his garage he hopped into the car and sped out of the driveway.

Two minutes later:

"Dammit! Forgot the briefcase!" Inuyasha screamed at himself as he swerved around to retrieve his work.

Oh if they didn't land this contract, Sesshomaru would personally destroy him. Driving to the office building in town, he quickly made his way to the elevator.

The building which housed Takahashi Co. was seventy stories high and Inuyasha's office was on floor 57. Unfortunately for him, the elevator was on floor 68.

Inuyasha impatiently waited as he watched the arrow slowly descend to 57. 67...66...65...64...63...62...61...60...and it stopped.

'GOD DAMMIT!' Inuyasha screamed in his mind. 'Why couldn't this fucking building have two elevators!'

One minutes later: floor 54

Two minutes later: floor 46

Three minutes later: floor 29

Five minutes later floor 17

Seven five minutes later: floor 6

Ten minutes later: Lobby

Inuyasha could have killed himself. Another ten or so minutes later he arrived on floor 57. Dashing to the conference room, he found it locked. He could hear Sesshomaru speaking on the other side and knew that he was doomed.

He walked over to his office and slumped down into the chair.

'This day just couldn't get any worse...' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Suddenly an e-mail popped up on his desktop. Moving the mouse over to the e-mail he opened it. It said:

Dear Mr. Takahashi:

This morning at 10:23, your car was caught on tape speeding at various locations. Reviewing the videos, the Japanese Transportation Association has decided to suspend your license for thirty days due to reckless endangering. For further questions please call the number at the end of this email. The payment for the speeding tickets will be due within a week and you shall be required to watch a twenty-four hour driving video at your leisure before you receive your ability to drive again.

Have a Nice Day,

JTA employee # 1402875

1-800-645-2953

(No It's not a real number...please don't try and call it...)

Inuyasha just sat there dumb looking and utterly devastated. What was he going to do now that he couldn't drive. He would rather jump off the 57th floor than ask Sesshomaru to drive him around.

That's how Sesshomaru found his brother: Staring and open mouthed.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru barked bringing Inuyasha out of his stupor. "I have said it time and time again to not be late and especially on a day such as this!"

Inuyasha had no retort, he just didn't feel like fighting back. Sesshomaru quirked his brow as he noticed his usually hot headed and temperate brother was not mouthing back telling him he was a prick, a bastard, an asshole or anything really.

He just sat there, looking utterly defeated and kicked while he was down.

"What is wrong now Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked still stoic but calmer.

"It's nothing. Leave it." Inuyasha said bitterly as he turned towards the computer screen.

"Obviously it is not nothing. Tell me now or else I shall just revert to my prior engagement of destroying you." Sesshomaru said. His words held conviction and purpose.

"Feh! You wouldn't understand Mr. Perfect At Everything." Inuyasha bit out.

"That's not the answer to the question I asked." Sesshomaru commented.

"FINE! YOU WANT TO KNOW! EVERY MORNING I WAKE UP KNOWING THAT I'M TOTALLY ALONE IN THIS WORLD! I HAVE NOTHING AND YET I'M SUPPOSED TO HAVE EVERYTHING ACCORDING TO THE REST OF THE FUCKING WORLD. IT DOESN'T CHANGE, IT NEVER DOES! IT THE SAME AS WHEN I WAS A KID. AND IT DOESN'T HELP WHEN I HAVE A CRAPPY MORNING START OR THE FACT THAT I GOT MY DAMN LICENSE SUSPENDED TO TRY TO BUST MY ASS TO GET DOWN HERE. SO THERE! THAT'S MY FUCKING PROBLEM." Inuyasha roared at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he slowly advanced towards his brothers desk. It was a quarter to noon already.

"Get up I'm taking you to lunch." Sesshomaru said seemingly unaffected by Inuyasha's outburst.

"Why the fuck would I want to go with you." Inuyasha spat out.

"Seeing as you have no car. I am your only option. Plus, I hear there is a restaurant that recently became very popular and I wish to see it for myself...After we eat we have things to talk about." Sesshomaru said as he turned his back to walk out the door.

"I shall be expecting you to be out in the front in no less than fifteen minutes Inuyasha." Sesshomaru continued.

"Whats the name of the damn place anyways?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've heard that it is called Miko's Fine Foods. It is only ten minutes drive from here." Sesshomaru said over his shoulder as he closed the office door.

* * *

Well well well, looks like a crossroads are slightly converging. However! There are still many paths to take!

Hope you guys liked this chapter, later some insight will be provided on Inuyasha's past and such. Stay Tuned!

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

-Mekon


	4. Ch3: Recognition and Recollection

**DISCLAIMER**

The iota of ownership of Inuyasha comes up to nil.

_Summary:_ _Inuyasha Takahashi believed he had it made: A wife, money, power, prestige and looks. But one event will turn his life around forever leading to the discovery of his son and finding something that you just can't put a price on: Love. Inu/Kag Mir/San AU R&R_

AU- everyone is just a regular human, no powers, no special abilities.

Rating M – language and strong adult themes

" " = talking

' ' = thinking

{action}

* * *

Last Time:

"_Get up I'm taking you to lunch." Sesshomaru said seemingly unaffected by Inuyasha's outburst._

"_Why the fuck would I want to go with you." Inuyasha spat out._

"_Seeing as you have no car. I am your only option. Plus, I hear there is a restaurant that recently became very popular and I wish to see it for myself...After we eat we have things to talk about." Sesshomaru said as he turned his back to walk out the door._

"_I shall be expecting you to be out in the front in no less than fifteen minutes Inuyasha."  
_

"_Whats the name of the damn place anyways?" Inuyasha asked._

"_I've heard that it is called Miko's Fine Foods. It is only ten minutes drive from here." Sesshomaru said over his shoulder as he closed the office door._

* * *

Ch3: Recognition and Recollection

Inuyasha scowled as he exited the elevator and entered the lobby. The fact that Sesshomaru wanted to take him out to lunch was all in all, unfathomable to him. After all, Sesshomaru had spent many years trying to get rid of Inuyasha, in which all of the attempts failed quite spectacularly.

Finally walking though the front doors, Inuyasha grudgingly entered Sesshomaru's car. It was a nice car, well kept and well ordered, just like the owner himself. Upon entrance, he found Sesshomaru talking on his cell phone.

"We going to get going or not?" Inuyasha said with impatience. Sesshomaru held up a finger to silence his brother. Sesshomaru continued speaking into the phone and after a quick good bye he hung up.

"The investors as still quite interested in the company, however, they wish for more evidence of our credibility and stability." Sesshomaru announced as he started the car. Inuyasha gave a non-committal grunt before leaning back in the passenger chair.

Soon they took off. As usual, the lunchtime traffic was just as calm and collected as a wild wolf in a hen house. People where everywhere; crossing at random points in the street, running up to buses as they waved frantically to catch the drivers attention, or just walking down the street. Motorcycles hummed away as the riders awaited for traffic to continue and patches of bicyclists filtered through the bulk of cars with various and odd colored helmets.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he dreamed of better times. Times when everything was calm and good in his world. But that was years and years before he even met Kikyo. Those days where his fondest and he often found himself dreaming about those times as of late.

He was brought out of his car-induced dream by Sesshomaru announcing that they had arrived. Looking around Inuyasha noticed the unique design patterns and colors of the sign and shop. They were very eye-catching, but not to busy. Looking into the window, which previewed the restaurant, he noticed that all the tables were full and that there was quite a long line waiting to be seated.

"Inuyasha hurry up. I happen to have quite an appetite today." Sesshomaru announced as he entered the line. Inuyasha fell in line behind his brother.

All around him he heard whispers.

"Is that Inuyasha?"

"Aren't those the Takahashis?"

"Look at him, he's so hot."

"They look a lot friendlier in the magazines."

"Do you think I could get his autograph?"

By now though, he was quite use to it and ignored the ever persistent stares and whispers. He decided to have a look at the menu and made his way to where they were held.

* * *

*-*Meanwhile over by the counter.

"Hey Sango. Is that who I think it is?" Miroku whispered to his female counterpart.

"Who do you see?" Sango asked absentmindedly as she directed customers to their tables.

"Over there by the menus." Miroku responded as he made a gesture towards the figure. Sango took a sharp intake of breath as she too noticed the figure. She looked at Miroku and nodded.

"We should get Kagome and Shiro out of the restaurant now." Sango hissed as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru rapidly approached.

"I agree. Go tell Kagome that we insisted that she take Shiro to the arcade." Miroku said, "I'll make sure to tell Shippo and Rin to cover for her...if Kagome refuses, go with her." Sango nodded as she walked off to find her best friend.

Sango quickly weaved through the crowd and entered the employee area to find Shiro and Kagome just about to walk out to help out.

"Hey! Kagome-chan! Want to go to the arcade? I'm just in the mood for playing some video games!" Sango asked. Shiro immediately began asked if they could go.

"But Sango-chan it's so busy right now! I should be out there helping." Kagome said as she began to advance to the service area. Sango covertly blocked her path.

"Common! When was the last time you took Shiro to the arcade! It's been ages. Miroku said that he would cover for us. We should have some fun!" Sango persisted.

"Can we go mommy! Can we? Can we? Can we? Please!" Shiro begged as he was practically bouncing with excitement.

Kagome looked at Shiro and then at Sango. She had to give up, she was way out numbered.

"Alright fine...but I'm paying Miroku a bit more this month!" Kagome added with a smile.

"Yay!" Shiro shouted as he quickly began clearing away all of his stuff. Within five minutes, Kagome, Sango and Shiro had left from the employee doorway and headed towards the arcade.

'Crisis averted' Sango thought to herself with relief as she watched the landscape pass by on the way to the arcade.

* * *

*-* Meanwhile back at the restaurant

Miroku let out a breath that he was holding in when he saw Kagome's car pass by the shop window. I had been extreme luck that he had spotted Inuyasha as early as he did.

Soon, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came to be next in line. Miroku looked up and gave them a funny look, pretending as if he had not seen them.

"Well well well, If it isn't Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Miroku said with a smirk, "It has been awhile I imagine." Inuyasha looked at Miroku bug-eyed and finally found his voice.

"What the hell! What are you doing here Miroku? Last I remember you had just gotten your BMA!" Inuyasha burst out as he face held the confused look of a child. Sesshomaru stared at Miroku with a critical eye also trying to determine why he was there..

"Actually I'm the co-manager here. I'm just covering a friend's shift." Miroku said as he put a fake smile on. The event that scarred his memory and opinion about Inuyasha was still fresh on his mind even though it happened a long time ago.

"Table 14 if you will." Miroku finished as he ushered Shippo to show them to their table. To Inuyasha, it was odd seeing Miroku again. They had been out of contact for awhile. Inuyasha thought to himself of the last time he had even spoken to Miroku.

'It was way before...I started going out with Kikyo.' Inuyasha remembered. The memory of his past life before Kikyo was somewhat of a paradise now as he looked back. He had friends back then; people who cared were there. Now it was different. Not a day went by that Inuyasha didn't feel lonely or alone.

Inuyasha was pulled out of his deep thoughts by Sesshomaru, who commented on whether or not Inuyasha wanted to order something as Shippo was waiting patiently with pen and pad.

* * *

*hides behind the chairs in the resturant*

*pulls out menu to hide behind*

Now that I am somewhat hidden!

I know that there isn't any Kagome - Shiro – Inuyasha interaction yet!

But did you think I would make it that easy?

It would seem that things are deeper than they appear! Secrets are kept and conflicts ensue!

Prepare for murkier waters as this story moves to the past and reveals a bit more to what is now. Stay Tuned!

Thanks so much to all my reviewers!

Thank you all for reading! And please review!

-Mekon


	5. Ch4: Double Pay

**DISCLAIMER**

The apparent opulence of my ownership is quite negative.

_Summary:_ _Inuyasha Takahashi believed he had it made: A wife, money, power, prestige and looks. But one event will turn his life around forever leading to the discovery of his son and finding something that you just can't put a price on: Love. Inu/Kag Mir/San AU R&R_

AU- everyone is just a regular human, no powers, no special abilities.

Rating M – language and strong adult themes

" " = talking

' ' = thinking

{action}

* * *

Last Time:

"_Actually I'm the co-manager here. I'm just covering a friend's shift." Miroku said as he put a fake smile on. The event that scarred his memory and opinion about Inuyasha was still fresh on his mind even though it happened a long time ago._

"_Table 14 if you will." Miroku finished as he ushered Shippo to show them to their table. To Inuyasha, it was odd seeing Miroku again. They had been out of contact for awhile. Inuyasha thought to himself the last time he had even spoken to Miroku._

_'It was way before...I started going out with Kikyo.' Inuyasha remembered. The memory of his past life before Kikyo was somewhat of a paradise now as he looked back. He had friends back then; people who cared were there. Now it was different. Not a day went by that Inuyasha didn't feel lonely or alone. _

_Inuyasha was pulled out of his deep thoughts by Sesshomaru, who commented on whether or not Inuyasha wanted to order something as Shippo was waiting patiently with pen and pad._

* * *

Ch4: Double Pay

Inuyasha looked down at his menu. His eyes bulged as he read sections upon sections upon sections of selections. (try saying that one five times fast!)They had everything he could possibly ever want to eat!

Seafood, spring rolls, sandwiches, soups, salads, noodles, chicken, duck, beef, pork...almost every kind of eating available in the whole of Japan.

Then he read it.

'No! This isn't possible!' Inuyasha screamed to himself inside. He read it again, and again and again.

'A WHOLE SECTION DEDICATED TO RAMEN!' he basically screamed in his mind. His eyes scanned the entire section hungrily. He couldn't pick which one! Beef ramen, chicken ramen, shrimp ramen, pork ramen, seafood ramen. The list was endless! Finally he decided.

"I'll have the ramen of the day special." Inuyasha told Shippo, with a sparkle in his eyes. Shippo quickly scribbled down the order.

"I'll have some seafood chow mien with a side of spring rolls." Sesshomaru said, "Oh and some tea please... for both of us." Shippo nodded as he wrote down all the things they wanted and left to go place the order.

Shippo weaved in and out of tables slowly making his way to the kitchens.

"Saya! Another order!" Shippo shouted as he pasted the order on top of the order carousel. The carousel slowly advanced as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's order came to be next. The cook took it off of the carousel and read it. She smiled.

"I need a special!" Saya called as she went off to begin cooking.

* * *

Meanwhile far away from the restaurant

The slams of the iron doors could be heard as people began to filter out into the yard. The lunch bell had rung and the people slowly dragged their feet to the mess hall to receive their daily slop.

One figure had not risen out of their bed yet. They merely lay there, staring into the cold, gray ceiling of their cell.

"Kikyo!" a guard shouted, "Haul your ass up to the warden's now!" She rolled her eyes as she slunk out of her hard, brittle, low bed, if you could call it a bed. It was much more like a cot.

Kikyo had been in here for years now. She had forgotten how many days she had been staying in there. Everyday it was the same.

Wake up around six. Work, community service, lunch, back to cells, gym, studio, and then wait for dinner.

Kikyo slowly walked to the warden's office. For once, in five years, something was happening. But if you are sentenced to prison for five years, and five years pass, what do you expect?

The guard followed behind Kikyo. Despite being in the prison, she had kept her figure as slim and perfect as the day she had entered.. She had worked out and made sure not to eat too much. But then again, no one wanted to eat too much in the prison.

She trudged up the stairs and took a left. Th guard behind her told her to stop. In front of her were two guards, keeping watch over the warden's door. They looked up and saw a convict, but recognized the guard behind her and relaxed. Kikyo coasted to a stop right in front of the warden's door. The guard walked past her and knocked on the hard pine door.

"Yes?" a deep low voice resounded from the other side of the door.

"Kikyo, Hiromi is here sir." the guard informed.

"Enter" the warden said. The guard opened the door into the warden's office as Kikyo calmly strode in.

"Ms. Hiromi, do you know why you are here in my office?" the warden questioned slowly. Kikyo answered with a curt no.

"Your sentence has been served." the warden announced. Kikyo's eyes didn't register any spark whatsoever. However, on the inside she was conniving happy.

'Oh it was time to pay!'

* * *

Meanwhile back at the restaurant

"Time to go pay" Sesshomaru said as he got up. He had enjoyed the food very much. His seafood chow mien was superb. He would make sure to return very soon. He had talked to Inuyasha quite a bit, determining that he was very lonely... much like himself.

At least the food had taken Inuyasha's mind off of things. He had eaten through five bowls of the day's special, which turned out to be a home brewed lobster ramen with shrimp and scallops.

Sesshomaru stepped in line and looked at the clock and he noticed that his lunch had ended over a half-hour ago. The line moved quickly as the cashier quickly processed them.

Then it was Sesshomaru's turn.

"Hello! Table number?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru couldn't say anything. He just starred. Never had he been this mesmerized by a woman before. There was just something about her. Her smile, her bubbly personality, and her easily sensed want to help. Those round brown eyes and her smile just enraptured him.

"Er? Sir?" Rin asked again. Sesshomaru snapped out of his daze.

"Oh, My apologies miss. Table 14" Sesshomaru quickly informed. Rin hummed to herself as she pulled up the bill.

"That will be 53 dollars and 58 cents." Rin informed.(I don't know Yen currency so I shall be using dollars!) Sesshomaru pulled out his wallet and pulled out a bill. He handed it to her and began to walk away.

"Sir! You paid me in a one-hundred dollar bill! It's nearly double!" Rin shouted as he walked by to where Inuyasha was standing by the door.

"Keep it!" Sesshomaru called as he walked out of the door with Inuyasha in tow. Getting into the car they began to drive back to the office.

'Well that was a great lunch' both thought.

* * *

I'm soooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner! I just had sooooo much work!

As usual I'm constantly balanced between school-work and writing! Sigh...

Forgive me please! I'm updating as fast as I can!

-Mekon

* * *

On other notes!

Uh oh...looks like trouble will be coming in the future. Whether it be close or far who knows?

Oh and what did you think of old Sesshy getting starstruck. Hehe it's just so easy to mess with him!

Please be patient for the encounter between Kagome and Inuyasha! It will be coming! I assure that the wait will be worth it!

Thanks for reading! Please Review!

-Mekon


	6. Ch5: Game Over

**DISCLAIMER**

Any magnitude of my ownership would be turned into a vector and result in negative values. (lol physics class is starting to get on my nerves...)

_Summary:_ _Inuyasha Takahashi believed he had it made: A wife, money, power, prestige and looks. But one event will turn his life around forever leading to the discovery of his son and finding something that you just can't put a price on: Love. Inu/Kag Mir/San AU R&R_

AU- everyone is just a regular human, no powers, no special abilities.

Rating M – language and strong adult themes

" " = talking

' ' = thinking

{action}

* * *

Last Time:

_Er? Sir?" Rin asked again. Sesshomaru snapped out of his daze._

"_Oh, My apologies miss. Table 14" Sesshomaru quickly informed. Rin hummed to herself as she pulled up the bill._

"_That will be 53.74." Rin informed. Sesshomaru pulled out his wallet and pulled out a bill. He handed it to her and began to walk away._

"_Sir! You paid me in a one-hundred dollar bill! It's nearly double!" Rin shouted as he walked by to where Inuyasha was standing by the door._

"_Keep it!" Sesshomaru called as he walked out of the door with Inuyasha in tow. Getting into the car they began to drive back to the office._

_'Well that was a great lunch' both thought._

* * *

Ch5: Game Over

The city crawled by as Kagome navigated the crowded streets filled with cars and people. She was kind of uneasy about leaving only Miroku to really run the place, but she would have to trust for now. Kagome looked at her best friend who was absentmindedly humming to herself as she gazed out the window. Something was up. But what, was the question.

"Sango-chan, how long do you think we will be at the arcade. I don't feel very comfortable with leaving him there, seeing as I am the boss." Kagome stated as she turned left. The arcade was a few more blocks down, but the problem would be finding a parking space or parking garage in the city.

"Oh, not long, maybe an hour or two." Sango said with a false cherry smile.

"But that's a long time and it's during the main business hours." Kagome complained, "It doesn't set a good example for my employees when I go off like this." Kagome sighed as she neared the arcade.

"Don't you want to play with me mommy?" Shiro asked sweetly with a smile from the back of the car. He was excited. It had been ages since he had gotten to go play in the arcade. Kagome immediately smiled as she succumbed to her son's innocent cuteness.

"Of course honey, it's just that mommy has a lot of work to do also." Kagome responded.

"Pleeeeaaassseeee?" Shiro begged. The battle had been won already.

After searching for twenty minutes, Kagome found an unoccupied parking meter that was about three blocks away from the arcade. She paid for two hours of parking and the three of them walked to the arcade.

The arcade was one of the most popular places in the city. I was seven stories high and each level was something different.

The first level was all of the video games and they ranged from first person shooter to DDR(copyrighted, not owned by me).

The second story was a bowling alley that featured over twenty-five lanes each lit with neon colors and filled with the sounds of bowling balls hitting pins.

The third and fourth were both laser tag arenas of varying difficulty. They came equipped with fog machines, strobe lights, alarms, mirrors, and state-of-the-art laser tag vests and guns.

The fifth story was a restaurant and snacks service which was opened from opening to closing, which varied every day.

The sixth floor was a casino that only permitted adults and accompanied children. It housed poker, black jack, slots, crabs, and almost any other game that had gambling associated with it.

The seventh floor was the prize exchange area. It had everything. Games consoles, kitchen appliances, furniture, board games, pets and other assorted miscellaneous objects.

(I'm pretty sure something like this exists in Japan!)

Apparently the owner of the arcade was also very lucky, because adjacent the arcade was the famous park that balanced his electronics with good exercise. I was built about a month or so after the arcade was erected. So naturally, the arcade received a flood of customers everyday.

Finally entering the two automatic sliding doors, Kagome, Shiro and Sango could hear the sounds of dings, rings and dongs. Shiro practically dragged Kagome and Sango to the token exchange. Tokens went for four to the dollar, but all of the games only required one token to play.

After Kagome inserted a ten dollar bill into the machine, a deluge of coins cascaded down the chute and into the metal holding container where they clanged and clashed against the metal creating a high pitch din. Kagome gathered up the coins and placed them inside of her pocket. She extracted ten of the forty tokens and handed them to Shiro. She knew that if she gave all of them at once, he would either lose them all or spend them too quickly.

Shiro's pockets jingled with coins and he grabbed a plastic ticket-holding bag and together with his mother and Auntie Sango, proceeded to the games.

They made sure to do everything possible. Shiro watched as Sango and Kagome squared off in air hockey, with Sango losing, 5-7. Jumping onto the DDR, Shiro and Sango stomped to the music and beat as they hit the arrows perfectly more often than not. After playing the game where the frog had to cross the river, for a long time. (I LOVED THAT GAME AS A KID) Shiro had finally reached the end and hit the jackpot tile. Alarms beeped and sounded off as his machine spewed out tickets upon tickets upon tickets, while Shiro did a little celebration jig.

"Mommy!" Shiro said. Kagome looked towards her son.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom really quick!" Shiro said as he zoomed off, "Don't move please!" Shiro took off. Kagome was somewhat worried about letting him go by himself, but she reasoned that Shiro was a smart boy and he would be fine.

As Shiro left the bathroom, he spotted a boy who was looking around frantically. He had tears in his eyes as he jumped up and down.

"Hi! Do you need some help?" Shiro asked as he approached the boy.

"I can't find my mommy or daddy!" the boy responded as he kept spinning around looking for his parents.

Shiro was confused. He knew what a mommy was, but not what a daddy was.

"I'll take you to my mommy and Auntie Sango. They can help you." Shiro responded, eager to learn what a dad was.

"Okay! By the way my name is Kin" the boy answered.

"I'm Shiro, my mommy is this way." Shiro responded as he moved with Kin to where his mother was. The walk was not long, but it was long enough for Shiro to ask his question.

"Kin, what is a daddy?" Shiro asked, with genuine curiosity.

"Huh? A daddy? Don't you have one Shiro?" King responded as they stopped walking.

"I don't think I do. I have a mommy though." Shiro said, a bit worried now.

"A daddy is someone who is strong and nice They are like an older boy who takes care of you and teaches you things. They play with you a lot and help you when you need it. And most importantly they love you just like your mommy does." Kin answered to the best of his abilities.

'Why don't I have a daddy?' Shiro thought to himself. He had always noticed other kids with TWO parents, but he only had ONE. Why though?

Shiro pondered his quarry as he walked with Kin to his mother. He just didn't understand it. He decided to ask his mommy sometime.

Shiro and his new friend, Kin, weaved through the crowd of gamers, ducked under scrambling employees and finally arrived at their destination.

"Shiro! I was getting worried." Kagome said as she hugged her son. Kagome noticed another boy. "Who is this Shiro?"

"He's Kin mommy, he lost his mommy and daddy." Shiro answered, his question put aside for the moment.

"Oh my goodness, your parents must be worried. Common lets go talk to the cashier." Kagome said.

The four of them strolled over to the counter-top and approached the cashier. As they came closer the cashier cried out.

"Kin! What are you doing wandering around like that! Your parents are worried sick, they just called on all employees to search for you!" the cashier said as she noticed the others. "I assume that you found the little rascal...Follow me please." The cashier brought them back behind into the employee area. Then he picked up the phone and dialed.

"Yes, Mr. Akita. I've got him." the cashier said into the receiver. After answering yes and no many times, he finally hung up. Sighing, he looked towards the four.

"You all stay here, Mr. Akita wants to see who found his son." the cashier informed as he went back to managing the counter.

The back room area was nice. It had sofas, a nice coffee machine, a large TV and a convenient kitchen. The four sat down on the sofa and waited.

Five minutes later, a man and women came through the door.

"Kin! We have been worried sick! Don't you dare ever run off like that again!" the women cried as she ran to her son and hugged him fiercely, tears slipping down her face.

"I'm sorry mommy! I didn't mean too!" Kin responded as he began to cry a bit also. Mr. Akita came over and patted his son on the head. The man looked relieved as he finally found his son. He then saw the other three people sitting there.

"I want to extend my thanks for finding my son." Mr. Akita said.

"It was not a problem sir." Kagome responded.

"Please you may call me Daisuke." he said as he waved off the formalities.

"Daddy!" Kin cried as he jumped into the arms of his father. Quietly scolding his son for running off he ushered Kin to say something. Kin jumped out of his arms and went up to Shiro, Kagome and Sango.

He bowed and said thank you to them. Sango told him 'your welcome' for all of them.

"As I was saying I am Daisuke Akita, the owner of this arcade." Daisuke continued, "and this is my wife, Akane Akita." He gestured towards the smiling woman. She was very pretty. She was fair skinned and had beautiful hair. But you could tell she was a bit of a rebel. She had streaks of red adjourning her black hair and she had this fire in her eyes that just showed a wild personality.

"Nice to meet you." Kagome said as she introduced all of them. They talked a bit about what happened and such and assured them that Kin was safe and healthy.

"Again you have my utmost gratitude, if there is anything that you require that is within my power, please don't hesitate to ask." Daisuke said. In addition to him owing them a favor, he also gave them a choice to pick anything from the prize section on the seventh floor. Shiro was practically going to explode with happiness.

Shiro picked out a motor scooter that they had hanging on the wall. It came with the charger and battery so he would make sure to use it as soon as possible.

Kagome decided to pick out a very expensive gaming system to use back at home. After all, she was a bit of a gamer and she also wanted to be able to play with others now and then. She also made a mental note to get some video games.

Sango chose to get a new 32G mp3 player, as her old one had broken over two months ago.

They all said goodbye to their new friends, deciding upon a play date for Shiro and Kin right before. All three left with their new treasures and walked back to the car.

About five minutes into the walk Shiro spoke.

"Mommy?" Shiro asked. Kagome 'hmmed' in response.

"Why don't I have a daddy?" Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Sango didn't know what to say.

It was truly game over.

* * *

These chapters are getting longer and longer lol...

Lots of good stuff in this chappie! Hope you guys liked it!

Please Read and Review!

-Mekon


	7. Ch6: Wishing Into the Sky

**DISCLAIMER**

Nonexistence is where my ownership occupies.

_Summary:_ _Inuyasha Takahashi believed he had it made: A wife, money, power, prestige and looks. But one event will turn his life around forever leading to the discovery of his son and finding something that you just can't put a price on: Love. Inu/Kag Mir/San AU R&R_

AU- everyone is just a regular human, no powers, no special abilities.

Rating M – language and strong adult themes

" " = talking

' ' = thinking

{action}

* * *

Author's Notes:

I know that there isn't any Kagome / Inuyasha interaction yet, but stay with me. A good story always has a good setting, and thus I had to establish a couple of things first. I can personally guarantee that the next chapter has what you all want!

Thank you!

-Mekon

* * *

Last Time: Last Time:

_They all said goodbye to their new friends, deciding upon a play date for Shiro and Kin right before. All three left with their new treasures and walked back to the car. _

_About five minutes into the walk Shiro spoke._

"_Mommy?" Shiro asked. Kagome 'hmmed' in response._

"_Why don't I have a daddy?" Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Sango didn't know what to say._

_It was truly game over._

* * *

Ch6: Wishing Into the Sky

Kagome looked down into the worried face of her son. Even though she knew that this day would come, she had no idea how to tell Shiro. Sango fidgeted a bit as she knew that this talk would become very personal between the two.

"Shiro, why don't you and your mommy talk at the restaurant okay? Now isn't a good time." Sango soothed, hoping to be able to escape.

"But I wanna know now!" Shiro said, with a slightly raised voice. Kagome knew that she had to do something quick or else Shiro would have a tantrum right on the sidewalk.

"I'll tell you when we get back. Okay honey? Then I'll get you some ice cream" Kagome answered her son with hopes that it would hold him at bay long enough for her to think.

Upon the words ice cream, Shiro momentarily forgot about the immediate question and began talking about which flavors and toppings he wanted. Quickly making their way to the car, Kagome heaved a sigh of relief as she ushered her son into the already, "parked-out", automobile.

She drove deliberately slow, just to give her some time to think.

'How will I do this? …...I don't want him to think that I'm not his mother.' Kagome thought. The very idea that Shiro wouldn't recognize her as his mother, tore her heart apart.

Finally arriving at the restaurant, which took a good time longer to get back, Sango immediately bolted into the restaurant and occupied herself in her office. There were a few people still eating, but there were not enough people to the point where she would be needed for service.

Kagome and Shiro walked through the doors and Shiro's mother told him to wait in the office. Shiro nodded as he strolled down to his mother's room and entered.

Once Kagome had heard the door click shut, she rushed over to Miroku.

"Miroku I need some strawberry ice cream, with caramel drizzle on top right now." Kagome ordered as she practically danced in place with anxiety.

"May I ask what for?" Miroku inquired with a raised brow.

"I'll tell you later! Just get me some!" Kagome hissed as she began to panic. Sooner or later, she would have to get some ice cream herself.

Miroku, not wanting to incur to wrath of Kagome at the moment, hastily retrieved the dairy desert and handed it to her. She breathed deep breaths as she prepared to talk to her son.

* * *

Miroku watched as his friend attempted to calm herself as she walked into her office. He was confused. Why was she so nervous?

'I better go and ask Sango' he thought.

Quietly walking past Kagome's office door, he lightly tapped on Sango's.

"Yes?" a famine voice asked from the other side.

"It's me" Miroku whispered. Movement could be heard on the other side of the heavy wooden door and footsteps approached.

The door creaked open as Sango ushered him to come inside.

"So was our plan a success?" Miroku asked as he reclined against the wall.

"Oh it worked alright, but other things have come up." Sango said as she rubbed her forehead.

"such as?" Miroku persisted.

"Well...Shiro kind of asked why he doesn't have a father." Sango answered. Miroku was so surprised. Of all the things that could of happened, this was one of the last he was expecting.

"How did it happen?" Miroku questioned , "Surely there was some sort of cause." So Sango began telling the long story of finding Kin and returning him to his PARENTS. She went through finding him to where she picked out her prize.

"So that is why Kagome looked so nervous and anxious. She was trying to come up with an answer for Shiro." Miroku finished. Sango nodded.

"We can only hope that he takes it well." Sango added.

* * *

Kagome opened the door to her office to find Shiro sitting on the floor looking confused as he was focused on his drawing.

"What did you draw Shiro?" Kagome asked as she noticed her son with a crayon in his hand.

"I want to draw our family." Shiro said, "See? I drew mommy, Auntie Sango, Uncle Miroku...but I don't know what daddy looks like..." Shiro frowned as he kept staring at the blank spot on his paper. Kagome blinked slowly as to dissipate the already forming tears.

"Honey come here." Kagome motioned as she sat down in her chair. Shiro came over and Kagome placed him in his lap with his ice cream. Shiro began to happily lap away at the delicious desert.

"Honey...you know that I will always be your mommy right? And that I will always love you?" Kagome asked her son. She absentmindedly brushed his hair as she asked this question to Shiro.

"Of course! You are my mommy!" Shiro chirped as he looked up into his mother's sad eyes "What's wrong mommy?"

Kagome wiped her eyes before continuing to speak. "Shiro...when you were a baby...I adopted you... and took you in as my own..."

Shiro was confused. "What do you mean mommy?" Kagome shifted uncomfortably as she continued to try to tell her son about how he came to her.

"It means that even though you weren't born from me...I took you in and you became my son." Kagome told him. Shiro's mind tried to process this. He tried to put two and two together but it just wasn't working.

"So if you adopted me...What happened then to my old mommy? Why would she give me away?" Shiro asked. Kagome had tears in her eyes now. I was just becoming too painful for her.

"I...don't know..." Kagome responded as her voice would not hold for much longer. Shiro felt lost and sad. Did his old mommy give him away because she didn't love him? He didn't know and he didn't have the heart to ask.

"Does this mean that I don't have a daddy then?" Shiro asked with worry.

"You do have a daddy...he is just lost and far away..." Kagome answered, "but I will always be there for you Shiro, to love and support you."

"Will daddy come back?" Shiro asked as he had stopped eating his ice cream.

"One day maybe Shiro...one day..." his mother responded. Kagome kissed the top of his head and put him down. She stood up, straightened out her clothes and ruffled her son's hair before beginning to walk out the door. Shiro understood now. Kagome had taken him in and loved him even though he was not hers. Even though he did not know who his daddy and old mommy were, he smiled as he knew that he would always have a mommy who loved him at least.

"Remember that I will always love you Shiro." Kagome said as she stood in the doorway.

"I love you too mommy." Kagome's son answered as he began to finish his ice cream. His mother closed the door as she walked out, and Shiro was left there to contemplate what he had just learned. Kagome, on the other side of the door, sighed. She lamented the fact that she had not told the entire story to her son yet, but she promised herself that one day she would. One day when he was old enough, she would tell him. Inside of her office, her son stared out of the window into the clear blue sky and thought to himself...

'Daddy, I wish you would come back soon'

* * *

It's so hard to write this sad stuff. But at least now...Shiro understands the basic picture of how he came to where he is now.

Next chapter! Look forward to it! Because after here it just gets even more dramatic...

Stay Tuned!

Thank you for reading and please review!

-Mekon


	8. Ch7: A Special Order MixUp

**DISCLAIMER**

Ownership = Null And Void!**  
**

_Summary:_ _Inuyasha Takahashi believed he had it made: A wife, money, power, prestige and looks. But one event will turn his life around forever leading to the discovery of his son and finding something that you just can't put a price on: Love. Inu/Kag Mir/San AU R&R_

AU- everyone is just a regular human, no powers, no special abilities.

Rating M – language and strong adult themes

" " = talking

' ' = thinking

{action}

* * *

Last Time:

"_Remember that I will always love you Shiro." Kagome said as she stood in the doorway._

"_I love you too mommy." Kagome's son answered as he began to finish his ice cream. His mother closed the door as she walked out, and Shiro was left there to contemplate what he had just learned. Kagome, on the other side of the door, sighed. She lamented the fact that she had not told the entire story to her son yet, but she promised herself that one day she would. One day when he was old enough, she would tell him. Inside of her office, her son stared out of the window into the clear blue sky and thought to himself. _

_'Daddy, I wish you would come back soon' _

* * *

Ch7: A Special Order Mix-up

_1 Week Later_

Things had gone back to as normal as they could for Shiro and Kagome. But Kagome knew better. She often caught her son staring across the street at another child who was accompanied by his/her mother and father, and every time it made her heart bleed and ache.

And she was as close to getting Shiro a father as she was to becoming a miko with spiritual powers that could kill demons and purify evil.

Kagome sighed as she and Shiro entered the restaurant around noon. It was as busy as any other normal day, and Miroku, Sango, Rin, Shippo, Saya (Kagome's mother) and her grandfather were already busy working.

The usual noise of chatter and talk reached their ears as they continued on their way.

But today there was something special.

* * *

*Earlier that same day*

Sesshomaru looked at his watch.

"A quarter till eleven" he murmured to himself. The overseas investors would be here today at one and he would make sure that this time he would get them to invest in the rapidly growing company in which he headed.

He looked at the huge picture that adorned his wall.

"Father, I hope that you would be proud." Sesshomaru said as he faced the large oil painting of his father.

The Takahashi name had been built up for over five centuries. According to Sesshomaru's father, they had started out in Feudal Japan selling high quality weapons and armor to soldiers and wealthy lords that they had made. From there they had evolved and adapted into the weapons company that they were now. However, they were not only a weapons company. They also had medical research, new technologies, new communication and transport systems, and many other small branches.

As he thought out his plan to win over the investors, his stomach rumbled reminding him of his hunger. He decided to supply lunch in order to not only sate his hunger by to appease the incoming investors. He only hoped that Inuyasha would not make a fool of himself while eating.

Picking up the phone, he dialed. He waited patiently as the phone attempted to connect. Finally, a voice was heard.

"Moshi moshi! This is Miko's Fine Foods, Rin speaking how may I help you?" Rin said. As she said this Sesshomaru matched her voice with her face and faltered a bit in his speech.

"{clears throat} Um...yes...well...um..." Sesshomaru stuttered. He felt like such an idiot. He didn't know why that one girl just seemed to do this to him without even trying. Never had he ever stuttered this badly. He needed to be professional and pull himself together. Sesshomaru hastily put on his business face and continued to talk into the phone.

" I would like to order a catering service if it is available at one o'clock this afternoon." he said.

"One moment please!" Rin's voice rang through the phone.

One minute later, another familiar voice popped in.

"Moshi moshi, who do I have the pleasure of talking to?" the voice said.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi" Sesshomaru responded.

"Ahhh Sesshomaru! Rin here mentioned that you needed a catering service around one." the voice said.

"Correct Miroku." Sesshomaru answered.

"Well you are in luck. We do have enough time, but costs could be high as this is short notice." Miroku said with a smirk.

"Do whatever you deem necessary to fulfill my order. Costs are not a problem." Sesshomaru answered back smoothly.

"Alright then. We will have it there within the quarter to the hour." Miroku responded.

"Make sure it is there, or else you will regret it." Sesshomaru warned as he hung up.

"Things should go well" he mused.

* * *

*Back to present time*

Kagome walked behind the counter, saying 'hi' to all of her employees and her family. She walked back to the kitchens to find her grandfather talking about blessing the food with his Buddha blessed sutras. Her mother was shaking her head while re-heating another batch of broth for the customers. (Hope that most of you know that broth is better on the second day. If you don't, then you just learned something!)

"Hi Momma." Kagome said as she hugged her mother. On days like this she knew that she would need all the support she could get.

"Hi grandma!" Shiro said as he hugged his grandmother's left leg. Saya smiled as she greeted and hugged both of them.

After chatting a bit about how it was going back at the family shrine, Kagome began walking out of the kitchen.

On her way she noticed that on the bulletin board there was a large notice that was circled in red. It said.

IMPORTANT

REMEMBER TO DELIVER CATERING SERVICE

TO ADRESS PROVIDED BELOW BEFORE 1:00 P.M. TODAY

1341 Kaze Blvd. 98618 Floor 57

(Not real again)

Kagome looked at the clock and noticed that it was already 12:05 and ran, leaving Shiro talking to her mother.

"Rin! Do we have the catering service ready for today before one?" Kagome breathed.

"uhhhh...I think so..." Rin said uncertain. Kagome could have fainted. She rushed back into the kitchen and immediately asked whether or not they had the catering food done.

"Of course we finished Kagome, that's why your grandfather helped out today. It was a particularity heavy job so I needed some help. " her mother replied. Kagome's heart slowed as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. I was getting worried that Miroku and Sango had forgotten." Kagome said.

"Oh there isn't any doubt about that one." Saya mused as she continued cooking, "You should be going now, it's lunch hour and you will need to prepare. I already had Shippo load the truck." Kagome hugged her mom and went off to get Rin, tugging Shiro along.

"Rin get ready to leave in five minutes. You need to help me with the catering job." Kagome ordered as she prepared to leave also.

It was done, and Kagome, Shiro, and Rin were all on their way to the city in the catering truck filled with all the delicious, mouth-watering foods.

_15 minutes later back at the restaurant_

"SHHIIIIITTTTTTT!" a voice rang through the restaurant. Funnily enough, no one paid much attention to the voice in the eating area. Parents merely looked around for the source of the commotion while assuring their children that the voice was nothing important.

Back in the kitchen Miroku was completely white.

"What the hell! Miroku! What's wrong with you!" Sango screamed as she stomped into the kitchen to find Miroku blank eyed.

"Uh Miroku?" Sango asked as she waved her hands in front of his face. Miroku shook himself and then began to panic.

"I FORGOT TO PREPARE THE CATERING SERVICE!" Miroku exclaimed as he began shaking.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Sango soothed. Miroku looked her dead in the eye and said.

"The catering is for Sesshomaru..."

Sango went wide eyed. Miroku was so dead.

Then Saya entered.

"What are you two yelling at? I heard your shouts from inside of the bathrooms!" Saya exclaimed. Sango was the first to speak.

"This idiot forgot to prepare the catering service for an important client." Sango said with a scoff. Saya rolled her eyes.

"Well you are lucky then that Kagome and Rin are already on their way to the place." Saya informed as she left.

Little did she know, both Miroku and Sango were as pale as ghosts, wide eyed and in disbelief.

* * *

*With Kagome and Rin*

Traffic was as fast as usual, slower than a snail traveling on a carpet covered in glue.

As they neared Kaze Blvd., Kagome began to look for a free space. Unfortunately for her, there was no space available anywhere near the building.

"Dammit..." Kagome silently cursed as she made another round. On the third round, a man flagged them down, and he was standing near the building. Kagome pulled up to him.

"yes?" Kagome asked.

"Are you with Miko's Fine Foods?" the man asked. They nodded in response.

"We have a garage in the back prepared and awaiting your arrival. Please just pull around on the side and tell the guard who you are." The man informed as he directed them with his hand.

It was as he said and they were quickly unloaded and on their way to the 57th floor.

"Any idea who the client is Rin?" Kagome asked.

"No idea. I just did what Miroku told me to do." Rin answered. As the elevator stopped on the 57th floor, the carts were unloaded, the food prepared, and the tables were set.

'And just on time...' Kagome thought to herself as she noticed that it was 12:55.

As the clock struck one people began to come in. Apparently, whoever had ordered the food also ordered for his employees. After all, it does make them look good.

Kagome and Rin began to work now. They cooked, they served, and they talked. The dining women adored Shiro as he began to talk and tell them stories about his mommy. Heads turned as whispers of 'those hot chicks' began to waft around the men in the room. All of them praised the amazing food and asked for where the restaurant was, what the number was and other things.

"Rin, can you handle this for a minute. I need to take Shiro to the bathroom." Kagome said because she and her son had no idea where the restrooms were.

"Of course Kagome! I got it!" Rin answered as she floundered off to serve more people. Kagome smiled as she took her son to find the bathroom.

Just as Kagome was about to leave out the doors, the big double doors connecting the dining area to the hallway opened.

Two figures stood there. One surveyed the dining room area to see how things were going. The overseas investors were enjoying themselves. His employees were happy. He would make sure to recommend Miko's Fine Foods and pay them extra.

The other was staring as if he had seen a ghost.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. No reply came. And then...

she ran...

* * *

_Hides underneath one of the tables that people are eating on, hoping to not get murdered! Because of me and my evil obsession of cliffys and upsets!_

Now that I'm hidden underneath the nice tablecloths, with some ramen I swiped from Rin.

{laughing manically!} yeah yeah yeah... I gave what I promised...just not much of it!

Now now now, just because of this chapter doesn't mean it's not Inu/Kag. There will be lots of fluff and stuff between them. They just have to work some things out. (hint hint)

Anyways! Thanks for reading, please review and don't kill me because I love you all!

-Mekon

P.S. Happy 10/10/10!


	9. Ch8: Don't Talk To Strangers

**DISCLAIMER**

As heart-breaking as it is, I don't own Inuyasha.**  
**

_Summary:_ _Inuyasha Takahashi believed he had it made: A wife, money, power, prestige and looks. But one event will turn his life around forever leading to the discovery of his son and finding something that you just can't put a price on: Love. Inu/Kag Mir/San AU R&R_

AU- everyone is just a regular human, no powers, no special abilities.

Rating M – language and strong adult themes

" " = talking

' ' = thinking

{action}

* * *

Last Time:

_Just as Kagome was about to leave out the doors, the big double doors connecting the dining area to the hallway opened. _

_Two figures stood there. One surveyed the dining room area to see how things were going. The overseas investors were enjoying themselves. His employees were happy. He would make sure to recommend Miko's Fine Foods and pay them extra. _

_The other was staring as if he had seen a ghost._

"_Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. No reply came. And then..._

_she ran..._

* * *

Ch8: Don't Talk To Strangers

Things could not get any worse. Kagome thought as she fled down the halls into the women's bathroom.

'Why?' Was the question she asked, particularity to no one. Why her? Why now?

Kagome sighed as she washed her face with cold water, trying to clear her mind and calm herself.

She remembered the day that she last saw Inuyasha, but that was over 6 years ago when she, Sango, Miroku and he had just gotten out of college.

There was so much that hadn't changed. His piercing violet eyes, his long unusual silky hair, his grumpy demeanor were all as she remembered it. But the shine and energy that she recalled was gone.

For what reasons, however, she did not know. She, Sango and Miroku had broken contact with him shortly after college. Kagome sniffled a bit as tried to force down those horrible memories harbored deep inside of her mind, but she could not stop the lone tear that streaked down her face.

Finally, she was brought out of her self-induced melancholy when she realized something important.

"Dammit! I left Shiro with Inuyasha." Kagome exclaimed as she hurriedly composed herself and rushed out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile with Shiro and Inuyasha.

Shiro was confused. One second her mother was happy and herself and then the next moment she was gone with a bad look on her face.

Then he remembered. He still had to go to the bathroom!

He danced in place a bit trying to find his mother but to no avail. During his little dance, Inuyasha stared at where Kagome had disappeared.

She was from the time when he was happy and had real friends many years back. He had not expected to run into her again after they had lost contact.

However, his thoughts could not ponder the thought long as a tugging on his pant leg was made aware.

"Mr. I need to go to the bathroom!" Shiro said as he tugged the pant leg of Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled, which was quite rare these days. He looked at the clock and he still had twenty minutes until the meeting with the investors.

"Hey! Sesshomaru!" Inuyaha barked. Sesshomaru looked towards him in impatience and annoyance. "I'm going to take this kid to the bathrooms really quick. I'll be back in time for the meeting." Sesshomaru didn't say a word, he merely turned around and continued talking to the guests. Inuyasha took this as a 'go ahead'.

"Common kid this bathroom is this way. And you can call me Inuyasha. Got it?" Inuyasha said as he held his hand out to the small boy.

"Okay! I'm Shiro." Shiro said as he placed his hand inside of Inuyaha's.

He didn't know why, but Inuyasha felt so right holding Shiro's hand and guiding him to the bathroom. If a bystander had witnessed the scene, it would of looked as if Inuyasha and Shiro were father and son. They looked oddly similar.

They walked out the dining area and into a long hallway, took a turn around the corner and stopped at the restrooms.

'But where are the kid's parents and who are they?' he questioned himself as he waited for Shiro to finish.

Finally, the sounds of flushing filled the bathroom as Shiro washed and dried his hands.

"So where are your parents Shiro?" Inuyasha asked as they walked back to the dining area. Shiro's shoulder's slumped a bit.

"Well I have a mommy, she is the owner of a restaurant, but I don't know where my daddy is right now." Shiro said in a sad voice. Inuyasha felt bad for the kid and sympathized with him.

"Hey Shiro, it's alright. At least you got a mom. One is better than none." Inuyasha said with a smile. Shiro brightened considerable.

"Yeah. Mommy is so nice and fun and pretty. She loves me a lot and I love her too. I have Uncle Miroku and Auntie Sango too!" Shiro said with a wide grin. Inuyasha immediately turned his attention to the little boy.

"Uncle Miroku and Auntie Sango?" Inuyasha asked, quite sure they were not who he thought they were.

"Yeah! They work with my mommy and help at the restaurant by taking care of the place. Auntie Sango is always yelling at Uncle Miroku and hitting him. Mommy says it's because Uncle Miroku is being silly." Shiro recited. "And there's Rin, Shiro and grandma. Sometimes I get to see great grandpa too."

'Strange, why is it that I didn't see this kid last time I saw Miroku? And Sango is there also?' Inuyasha asked himself. So many questioned stormed into his head.

He continued to walk down the halls, lost in thought, and holding Shiro's hand the entire time.

* * *

Back in the dining area.

Kagome rushed in as she tried to find her son amongst the huge crowd of lunching people. She scoured the entire area, but could not catch on glimpse of her son or Inuyasha.

"Rin!" Kagome called extremely loudly. Rin spun around as she recognized the voice. She hurried over to her boss and noticed the taxed and worried look on Kagome's face.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Rin asked. Kagome looked about ready to burst into tears.

"I can't find Shiro!" Kagome exclaimed in extreme distress as she started to fidget in place and pace. Rin held her arms up and gripped her boss firmly.

"Kagome! Take a deep breath and calm down! I'll help you look for Shiro. He will be fine." Rin soothed as she let her arms fall. Kagome sniffled as she nodded.

"I'll re-search the dining area and the back kitchen. You go and look for him out in the halls or near the bathrooms." Rin ordered. They departed, off to look for the lost child who was sure to hear an earful from his concerned mother.

* * *

With Shiro and Inuyasha

The walk back wasn't long, but Inuyasha was somewhat fascinated by this kid. He seemed so familiar.

"And grandma always cooks me macaroni with cut up hot dogs and jello and ice cream and candy and cake..." Shiro said as he recalled the list of foods to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha now truly smiled as the child continued to talk. Whomever his mother was, she had raised him marvelously well.

He was sweet, well-mannered, and naturally friendly.

As they neared a turn in the next hall a voice screamed out.

"SHIRO!"

Shiro and Inuyasha jumped high into the air out of surprise. A women of heaven-like beauty, with raven-like colored silk hair, perfectly pale skin and god-like bodice stormed up to the stunned child. At least that's how Inuyasha would have described her.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS! AND DON'T WANDER OFF!" the women yelled at the child, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?" The women sunk down to her knees as she hugged the child fiercely.

"Don't you ever do that again! You don't know how scared I was." the women said as tears began to leak down her porcelain face.

"I'm Sorryyyy! I'm Sorryyy Mommy! I didn't mean to!" Shiro said as he began crying also. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. The entire time, Inuyasha watched the exchange with interest and embarrassment. Finally, they broke apart and Shiro teetered over to Inuyasha.

"Mommy! Mr. Inuyasha helped me find the bathrooms!" Shiro said as he pulled on Inuyasha's pant leg. Kagome froze as she heard this.

She stood up slowly and lifted her head up. Inuyasha paled.

"Hello, Inuyasha..."

* * *

Sorry for the prolonged update. I've been waaayyyy busy.

Anyways, looks like Shiro has taken a liking to Inuyasha and Inuyasha seems to like him too. Kagome well... that's for the next chapter.

And how's Rin doing?

Thanks for reading and please review!

-Mekon


	10. Ch9: Fluffy Lunch

**DISCLAIMER**

My ownership is like the attempt at flight by flapping one's arms, it never even got off the ground.

_Summary:_ _Inuyasha Takahashi believed he had it made: A wife, money, power, prestige and looks. But one event will turn his life around forever leading to the discovery of his son and finding something that you just can't put a price on: Love. Inu/Kag Mir/San AU R&R_

AU- everyone is just a regular human, no powers, no special abilities.

Rating M – language and strong adult themes

" " = talking

' ' = thinking

{action}

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thanks so much for all the reviews! I had a great response from the last chapter! And so I reward you all with a quick update! Enjoy!

-Mekon

* * *

Last Time:

"_Don't you ever do that again! You don't know how scared I was." the women said as tears began to leak down her porcelain face._

"_I'm Sorryyyy! I'm Sorryyy Mommy! I didn't mean to!" Shiro said as he began crying also. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. The entire time, Inuyasha watched the exchange with interest and embarrassment. Finally, they broke apart and Shiro teetered over to Inuyasha._

"_Mommy! Mr. Inuyasha helped me find the bathrooms!" Shiro said as he pulled on Inuyasha's pant leg. Kagome froze as she heard this. _

_She stood up slowly and lifted her head up. Inuyasha paled. _

"_Hello, Inuyasha..." _

* * *

Ch9: Fluffy Lunch

Inuyasha stood there stunned, his mouth hanging agape and malfunctioning. Of all the possible people that Shiro's mother could be, Kagome was the last he expected.

He looked her over took notice that she had grown even more so in beauty from the last time they had met all those six years ago. But her temper was as scary as ever.

"A simple 'your welcome' would suffice." Kagome bit out. She was not very pleased, even though at one point in her life she would have been overjoyed and completely comfortable to be around him.

"Keh!" Inuyasha curtly replied as he folded his arms. Death stares could be seen between the two of them as they both crossed their arms and frowned.

Shiro was unsure of what was happening. His mother looked like she wasn't very happy.

"Did I do something wrong mommy?" Shiro asked as he was on the edge of bawling again. Both adults sensing the impending explosion immediately tried to reassure the upset child.

"No no no not at all Shiro! It's okay! See! Mommy is fine." Kagome said as she smiled.

"Yeah, don't worry Shiro. We aren't mad or anything." Inuyasha lied through his teeth with a fake smile.

"Okay then! If you two aren't mad! Mommy, can Mr. Inuyasha come eat lunch with us?" Shiro innocently asked.

"If you want him too Shiro." Kagome ground through her teeth. Shiro did a little dance as he grabbed both adults' hands and started walked back towards the dining area.

"I'm not doing this for you, you know." Inuyasha mumbled as he was lead back towards the aroma of delicious food and drink that awaited them. Kagome scoffed as she followed her son.

However, Kagome never saw the small smile that appeared upon Inuyasha's face and he, hers.

* * *

With Rin!

Rin searched everywhere in the kitchens and dining area, but Shiro was nowhere to be found. She started to break into a sweat. Then her phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi Rin here!" she said into her phone.

"Rin, I've got him." Kagome said on the other side. Rin let out a breath of relief.

"That's great Kagome. How is he?" Rin asked.

"Oh, a bit happier than normal I would say." Kagome responded trying to avoid saying why. "Go ahead and get back to serving, I'm sure a couple of people are wondering where the rest of the food is."

"Got it!" Rin said as she hung up and proceeded to deliver fresh batches of food to the buffet line.

* * *

With...Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru inwardly grinned to himself. The investors were so enamored with the catering, that they requested to move the meeting another hour an a half back, just so they could savor the deliciousness of Miko's Fine Foods.

He would definitely recommend them to everyone he knew. Since the investor meeting was not a immediate issue, Sesshomaru decided to go and eat more of those egg rolls, grab a bit of ramen, and maybe some crab dumplings. Perhaps he would even make a visit to the western section of the buffet.

Making his way to the food table he noticed someone. He stopped in his tracks, noticing that it was the cashier from the restaurant.

He debated with himself. One: walk away and return when she was gone or two: walk down casually, grab some food, strike up a conversation and maybe get on talking terms with her.

Two sounded more appealing to him. Coming up with another idea, he decided that he would pretend he was looking for her boss.

And so he did just that. He walked down casually approached her and then began to speak.

"Afternoon miss. Do you know where your boss is?" Sesshomaru asked the girl.

Rin looked up to notice his aura of importance, power and the fact he was the guy that had paid her double on that one day.

"Hey, I know you! You were that guy that gave me an extra fifty dollars. Kagome's not here right now, but I can represent her." Rin said as she smiled, " Hi! I'm Rin Tanaka." She held her hand out to shake and Sesshomaru took it.

"I am Sesshomaru, CEO of Takahashi Corporations. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance Miss Tanaka." Sesshomaru responded smoothly, his business skills kicking in. Rin was surprised at what she heard. He could feel the soft hands that he encompassed and he didn't want to let go. But of course he had to.

"Wow! The CEO of Takahashi Corporations! I'm honored Mr. Takahashi." Rin said as she flashed another brilliant smile, "I had no idea that my boss had arranged to cater for such an important person. Are you happy with the food?"

"Completely, The food is magnificent, the presentation is phenomenal, and the service is top notch." Sesshomaru complimented with a quirk of the head and a rare true smile. Rin blushed as he complimented her

"Thank you very much Mr. Takahashi." Rin replied, still a bit red.

"My only question is, have you had any time to eat yourself?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Unfortunately no, I have been quite busy with the food. This last batch, however, should last for another hour and a half or so though." Rin said as she rubbed her temples out of exhaustion.

"I insist that you eat lunch with me then. I shall tell some of my own employees to tend to the food." Sesshomaru announced, obviously not taking no for an answer.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint the quests Mr. Takahashi." Rin protested, but her stomach said otherwise as it gave a roaring grumble. "Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt too much."

"I shall make sure that my employees tend to the food immediately. You may sit at my table which is on the far right." Sesshomaru said as he pointed to where he was situated. "I shall meet you within five minutes." And with that he was off.

Rin smiled to herself as she helped herself to some food.. He was handsome, he was smart, he was powerful, he was everything, he was just...perfect...

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome five minutes later.

After finally arriving in the dining room, Shiro immediately ran to a vacated table to claim his sovereign right to stay there and deny those who wished to uproot him.

Once Shiro had situated himself between Kagome and Inuyasha. He told his mother what he wanted to eat. Kagome nodded as she walked up to grab the requested food and harshly asked what Inuyasha had wanted. Passing by Rin and Sesshomaru, she immediately greeted them and asked what was going on. All was explained however, she decided that it would be easier to leave it as Sesshomaru arranged because she would not have to work this way.

Grabbing two large bowls of their famous ramen, some pizza for herself, and some sodas. She walked back with the skill of a waitress, balancing them perfectly in her hands. As she came back, she heard Shiro talking animatedly about the arcade and his new friend that he had made. Inuyasha was smiling as he listened and asked if he like the electric scooter that he had gotten.

Conversation was cut short as Kagome arrived with food for herself and her son. Inuyasha shushed as she handed him the food he asked. The steam and aroma from the ramen infiltrated his nose and he could not wait to dig in.

How could she have forgotten? Inuyasha was basically in love with ramen. It was his all time favorite food.

Shiro could give him a run for his money though. Never had Kagome seen a five year old child eat ramen as fast as Shiro could. Once the two boys had they chopsticks in the bowl, the race was on.

Kagome watched in amazement as her son and Inuyasha began to wolf down the gigantic bowls of ramen. Their bowls practically gone within three minutes and they both wanted another bowl! This time Inuyasha got up to get the food receiving the information that the meeting was changed along the way from a dining Sesshomaru.

"You seem to like Inuyasha a lot honey." Kagome commented uncomfortably.

"Yeah! He's really nice and funny." Shiro cheered as he wiped his mouth and drank some soda. "Don't you like him mommy?"

Kagome twitched before responding. "I'm grateful that he found you Shiro, but I don't know him that well." Which was a lie on all accounts.

Inuyasha returned with not two bowls, three bowls and his soda.. He looked funny there trying to balance the three bowls and his soda successfully. Kagome sensing the impending doom hurried to help.

As Kagome took two bowls from his pyramid stack. She brushed his hand and for some reason, an electric spark seemed to go through her. Kagome dismissed it for now as she placed the four bowls on the table.

"Why did you grab three like that you idiot! You could have spilled them everywhere!" Kagome admonished loudly.

"Keh! The thanks I get for trying to get you one!" Inuyasha responded with ice. Kagome was immediately embarrassed. Shiro watched the interaction with amusement and fascination.

"Thanks..."She mumbled as she sat down.

"Yeah...your welcome." Inuyasha said, a bit embarrassed himself because people were starring at them now. He sat down, pushed one bowl to Shiro and began on his own.

To the unknowing person, they looked like one happy family having lunch.

* * *

Awww wasn't that cute? I loved the whole Kag/Inu and Rin/Sess moments in this chappie.

I hope you guys did too!

Thanks for reading and please review!

-Mekon


	11. Ch10: A Sense of Foreboding

**DISCLAIMER**

Lets say I'm playing capture the flag for ownership. I don't even have a flag to mark my territory.

_Summary:_ _Inuyasha Takahashi believed he had it made: A wife, money, power, prestige and looks. But one event will turn his life around forever leading to the discovery of his son and finding something that you just can't put a price on: Love. Inu/Kag Mir/San AU R&R_

AU- everyone is just a regular human, no powers, no special abilities.

Rating M – language and strong adult themes

" " = talking

' ' = thinking

{action}

* * *

_Last Time:_

_As Kagome took two bowls from his pyramid stack. She brushed his hand and for some reason, an electric spark seemed to go through her. Kagome dismissed it for now as she placed the two bowls on the table._

"_Why did you grab three like that you idiot! You could have spilled them everywhere!" Kagome admonished loudly. _

"_Keh! The thanks I get for trying to get you one!" Inuyasha responded with ice. Kagome was immediately embarrassed. Shiro watched the interaction with amusement and fascination._

"_Thanks..."She mumbled as she sat down._

"_Yeah...your welcome." Inuyasha said, a bit embarrassed himself because people were starring at them now. He sat down, pushed one bowl to Shiro and began on his own. _

_To the unknowing person, they looked like one happy family having lunch._

* * *

Ch10: A Sense of Foreboding

Inuyasha felt conflicted. When Sesshomaru had roused him to leave for the meeting, he didn't want to leave, but did not wish to linger either. It was a strange feeling that he didn't understand. As he stood up, Shiro asked if he would see him again, but Inuyasha was unable to answer and merely patted his head with a smile.

He looked back one more time to find Shiro waving and he waved back as he entered the conference room.

* * *

With Kagome and Shiro

Kagome didn't know what to make of her unusual lunch. It was strange seeing Inuyasha again, especially after such a long time.

"Mommy, what do you think of Mr. Inuyasha?" Shiro asked innocently with a smile as he ate another spoonful of ramen.

"uhhhhhh, I think he is okay." Kagome said with no feeling behind her words. She truly did not wish to answer that question.

Her mind was still boggled from her unexpected meeting. She remembered him just as she always did. Stubborn, hot-headed, determined, handsome...

'No' She thought to herself. She didn't want to think of him like that. She had learned her lesson a long time ago.

Because she was so focused on her thoughts, she did not notice that all the lunching people were finished and that Rin had already begun cleaning.

She was finally brought out of her self-induced meditation by Rin shouting out whether or not she was going to help her clean tables and pack up.

Kagome got up, deciding to ponder the matter at another time.

* * *

With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

The meeting when smoothly and swiftly. The investors, already put in a good mood by the delicious food, were easily swayed by Inuyasha's business charm and Sesshomaru's solid logic.

The deal was set in motion and they were sure to land the contract.

As Inuyasha packed up, he thought about the strange lunch and feelings he had. And most importantly he thought about Kagome and Shiro.

'When had Kagome had a son? Where is the father?' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'Did she have a husband and then he divorced her when she got pregnant? What kind of sick bastard would leave a kid alone like that?'

He was caught deep in thought by Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, you seem distracted for some reason. Is it perhaps because of Ms. Higurashi?" Sesshomaru said with a baiting voice."

Inuyasha, unable to come up with any excuse maintained his silence, but a suspicious color of red flooded his face.

"Keh, What about you and that girl? Huh Sesshomaru? You seemed awfully cozy over there." Inuyasha responded soon with a smirk. This time it was Sesshomaru's turn to feel embarrassed. The only indication, however, was that the tip of his nose turned a bit red.

"I was merely being hospitable and appreciative of her hard work." Sesshomaru answered. Inuyasha scoffed and finished packing his things.

"Yeah sure." Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes and began to walk out of the door.

"Make sure you are on time tomorrow Inuyasha! I might just order more Miko's and you won't be there to enjoy it." Sesshomaru said in a rare tease. "Oh and I will be downstairs in ten minutes to take you back home. Do not linger too long." Inuyasha grunted in response.

As Inuyasha was about to leave, he remembered that he had left his house keys in his office. Walking back down the halls he entered his office. Humming low to himself he opened his top drawer and plucked out his keys, but he noticed something new.

An envelope that he hadn't seen that morning had somehow made it's way into his locked desk.

It was addressed to him, but no return address was written in the corner. He opened it and felt the coarse, strange paper used. Typed in and untraceable typewriter format, it said:

_Hello Inuyasha..._

_How are you? Because I'm just wonderful..._

_I hope that you remember what you did to me..._

_Because I am coming for you...watching you...and I shall end you..._

* * *

Wow...I gave myself shivers when I read that last part over again. I surprised I made it so creepy...

Anyways, sorry for the prolonged update and short chapter. But I've been sooooooo busy.

As usual!

Thanks for reading and please review!

-Mekon


	12. Ch11: Wishes and Presents

**DISCLAIMER**

Sadly, not all wishes come true! Obviously my wish for ownership didn't also.

_Summary:_ _Inuyasha Takahashi believed he had it made: A wife, money, power, prestige and looks. But one event will turn his life around forever leading to the discovery of his son and finding something that you just can't put a price on: Love. Inu/Kag Mir/San AU R&R_

AU- everyone is just a regular human, no powers, no special abilities.

Rating M – language and strong adult themes

" " = talking

' ' = thinking

{action}

* * *

_Last Time:_

_As Inuyasha was about to leave, he remembered that he had left his house keys in his office. Walking back down the halls he entered his office. Humming low to himself he opened his top drawer and plucked out his keys, but he noticed something new. _

_An envelope that he hadn't seen that morning had somehow made it's way into his locked desk._

_It was addressed to him, but no return address was written in the corner. He opened it and felt the coarse strange paper used. Typed in and untraceable typewriter format it said:_

_Hello Inuyasha..._

_How are you? Because I'm just wonderful..._

_I hope that you remember what you did to me..._

_Because I am coming for you...watching you...and I shall end you..._

* * *

Ch11: Wishes for Happiness

Time passed quickly for everyone. Inuyasha may have been somewhat concerned fro about three days, but afterword, he thought nothing of it. Deciding to keep it just in case, he placed it inside of his locked desk.

As for Kagome, things were looking great and fine. Tomorrow, would be Shiro's birthday and she would make sure to make it a great one. It wasn't everyday that a boy turned six.

"Hmmm what do you think I should get Shiro, Kagome?" Sango asked for the one-hundredth time. She had been worrying about it all day long.

"I'm sure whatever you get him will be great Sango! You know that he would love anything that you gave to him." Kagome answered in a singsong voice. She was busy trying to recall whether or no she had forgotten anything for Shiro tomorrow.

She was sure she had done everything: Cake, presents, invitations, friends, family, decorations, food...

Suddenly, a loud smack pierced her concentrated state of thought.

"Damnit Miroku! I told you not to touch me in public!" Sango screeched. Miroku smiled.

"Oh? So I may touch you in private?" he said with an impish smile. Sango threw her hands up in frustration and stomped off.

"You really shouldn't do that Miroku, I'm quite sure one of these days Sango's going to kill you if you continue." Kagome added with an amused smile. This was no new event though.

Miroku had been doing this to Sango for a very very long time. Kagome found it amusing that even though Sango believed Miroku to be a complete letcher, she failed to notice it was only directed towards her.

"How can I help myself Kagome? You know I am so easily tempted." Miroku said with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "By the way, have you completed all preparations for Shiro's birthday tomorrow?"

"Yeah I think I've done everything I can..." Kagome said as she trailed off.

* * *

*Meanwhile*

"Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something?" Inuyasha wondered out loud to himself.

Was it a meeting? A conference? Another job interview? The list went on...

Finally, it clicked.

"Tomorrow...is my son's birthday..." Inuyasha sighed to himself. How could he have forgotten? Tomorrow was the day he had seen his son for the first time, and a week later, he saw the last of him also.

His spirits dropped and he decided to end the day early to get some rest and peace. On his way out Sesshomaru noticed him, and was about to ask why he was leaving. Being Sesshomaru though, he quickly thought of all possible reason's before approaching and easily arrived at the answer.

He nodded to Inuyasha on his way out, acknowledging him.

"It's alright Sesshomaru, you don't need to drive me. I'll take a cab." Inuyasha said as he left.

Sesshomaru sighed, knowing that Inuyasha would go back into his state of depression after tomorrow, and he was really not looking forward to it.

* * *

*The Next Day*

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" Shiro chanted as the early morning rays filtered through the blinds in his mother's bedroom.

"ugh... Shiro...not now..." Kagome sluggishly answered as she longed to sleep for so much longer. It was most likely no later than 7 o'clock or so.

"But you promised!" Shiro said as he pouted. Kagome opened one eye and rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Fine fine." she yawned as she began to stretch. She promised that she would make him his favorite breakfast, go to the park afterward and then have his party at the restaurant.

"Yay!" Shiro said as he ran out of the room, very nearly literally bursting with energy. His mother smiled as she prepared for a very fun and long day.

Kagome slowly walked downstairs and made her son breakfast before heading over to the couch to watch the news for a bit.

She continued to flip through the channels catching tidbits of whatever channels she passed.

"Robberies...slowly chop...missing...accidents...Kikyo..." the T.V. Spit out.

She continued on to the news channel that would tell her the weather, not noticing a thing.

"And Looks like today will be nice and warm with lots of sunshine and clear skies." the weather man said.

"Looks like it's going to be a perfect day!" Kagome said with a smile as she looked towards her son. "Let's get going Shiro!"

Shiro nodded as he finished up his breakfast and finally stepped out into the morning sun with his mother, hand in hand.

* * *

The morning sun also filtered through another's bedroom, but the weary occupant did not wish to receive its warm rays.

On this day, Inuyasha felt no warmth. For each year on this particular morning, the tragedy of his life replayed thorough his mind over and over again.

And each year on this date, he wondered what he had done to illicit the cruel torture of his mind, heart and soul.

"I just wish that I could be happy on this day for once in my damn life..." Inuyasha grumbled to himself.

Oh, he was in a sour mood alright, but everyone who knew him knew why and stood clear out of his way.

Finally, the lunch bell rang. Traditionally he and he alone would go out to eat to honor his lost son.

'hmmm where to go where to go...' he wondered to himself. After minutes of thought, he came up with the best answer.

"Miko's sounds good right about now..." Inuyasha said to himself and that was where he headed.

*one cab ride later!*

Inuyasha arrived at the restaurant and was surprised to find it somewhat empty. He noticed that the sign read. "Private Party" and understood why.

"sigh...maybe they won't mind a lone guest..." he reasoned as he slowly opened the door.

*deeper inside of the restaurant*

"Hey did you hear the door opening Kagome?" Miroku asked as he turned towards the door.

Kagome merely "hmmed" in response. Right now she was busy managing Shiro's party.

"I sure did" Sango answered for her as she too looked towards the door. They noticed a shadow slowly moving towards them on the walls and they took a defensive stance just in case.

After all, it said "private party" on the door, only an idiot would walk in after that. And it just so happened that an idiot did walk in.

"Inuyasha?" All three cried out in unison. Inuyasha jumped at the three loud voices, completely surprised.

"Kagome? Mirkou? Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

Both parties had no idea what to say and a strange awkward silence settled over them.

No one moved, and no one said a word. No words could be said.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome finally asked while crossing her arms. She was one to not stay in shock very long. Inuyasha shook his head and crossed his arms also.

"Keh" Inuyasha scoffed, "I happen to want something to eat is all."

"Well seeing as you can't read, I happens to say private party" Kagome scoffed. At this, Inuyasha gave a angry scowl.

"Look, can I just get some food or what?" Inuyasha growled. Sango and Miroku were eying him carefully. Both were very uncomfortable sitting between the two.

Suddenly a voice cried out.

"Mr. Inuyasha!" Shiro said as he raced to hug Inuyasha's leg. "Did you come for my birthday!" Inuyasha was floored. He had no idea what to say.

However, one look from Kagome told him what he had to say.

"Yeah sure kid. Why else would I be here?" Inuyasha said.

"So did you bring me a present!" Shiro said as he bounced up and down in place.

"Errrrrrrrr present...yeah sure, it's coming. Don't worry kid."

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were looking at Inuyasha in disbelief. They had no idea how Inuyasha was going to pull it off.

He gave them all his famous smirk, as he pulled out his cell-phone. He spoke into it curtly and had a smile on his face when he hung up.

"Well. It seems I've been invited to this little party of yours." Inuyasha commented as he patted Shiro's head.

"YAY!" Shiro said as he started to run around the restaurant.

"So? Got anything to eat?" Inuyasha asked with a toothy smile.

They all rolled their eyes, but each turned around with a smile as they remembered very well, how he acted and who he was.

"It's coming Inuyasha, hold on." Kagome said with a flair as she waltzed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry for the prolonged update! I'm on vacation now, so a couple of more updates could be coming up in the next two weeks.

Thanks for reading! And please review!

-Mekon

P.S. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	13. Ch12: Who was he?

**DISCLAIMER**

Hmmmmm..."What it says on my last couple of chapters"

_Summary:_ _Inuyasha Takahashi believed he had it made: A wife, money, power, prestige and looks. But one event will turn his life around forever leading to the discovery of his son and finding something that you just can't put a price on: Love. Inu/Kag Mir/San AU R&R_

AU- everyone is just a regular human, no powers, no special abilities.

Rating M – language and strong adult themes

" " = talking

' ' = thinking

{action}

* * *

_Last Time:_

_He gave them all his famous smirk, as he pulled out his cell-phone. He spoke into it curtly and had a smile on his face when he hung up. _

"_Well. It seems I've been invited to this little party of yours." Inuyasha commented as he patted Shiro's head._

"_YAY!" Shiro said as he started to run around the restaurant._

"_So? Got anything to eat?" Inuyasha asked with a toothy smile._

_They all rolled their eyes, but each turned around with a smile as they remembered very well, how he acted and who he was._

"_It's coming Inuyasha, hold on." Kagome said with a flair as she waltzed towards the kitchen._

* * *

Ch12: Who was he?

Inuyasha took his sweet time looking around, but also thought about his strange position.

Here he was, amongst those, who he knew did not want his company, yet he was forced to stay because of a soon to be six year old kid. But he didn't mind at all. In fact, he rather enjoyed the fact that he had wanted him to stay.

He chuckled in his throat as he reviewed his surroundings. He took notice of the restaurant's high appeal, nice feel and general warmness.

"So how long has this restaurant been here?" Inuyasha asked to no one in particular.

"Oh about a year now, Kagome decided to open it last year." Miroku answered without looking at him.

"Strange I didn't hear of it earlier..." he commented.

"It didn't get popular until Kagome's mother started cooking and teaching Kagome how to cook better." Miroku responded as he prepared the tables for the party.

More people were coming in now and Inuyasha assumed that they were either family members or friends. They all exchanged hellos, hugs and kisses with the birthday boy and told Kagome how well she was raising him.

Out of the blue, Inuyasha's phone started to buzz and vibrate, telling him that his present was here. He smiled as he walked out of the glass door. One of his lower, but extremely loyal employees was there, lugging a large wrapped box out of his truck.

"I hope you have a good reason for me buying this Inuyasha. This blasted heavy thing is going to break my back!" he said as he struggled to take out the huge box.

"Yeah well, you need the exercise anyway, you're starting to gain a couple of pounds there." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"You know full well that I'm too old for this!" the man said as he lowered the package, huffing and puffing the entire way.

"Well you owe me a lot Myoga." Inuyasha commented with a smirk. Myoga rolled his eyes, and noticed the strange and unusual demeanor his boss sported that day. He decided to instigate.

"What's up with the present and the cheer Inuyasha? Usually you're all moody and upset on this day." Myoga said, perhaps an unwise decision on his part.

"Yeah well...today's...different..." Inuyasha said as he took the package, "Damn! You weren't kidding when you said it was heavy!" Inuyasha staggered back and forth to the door.

Before he entered he looked over his shoulder and said thanks to the old man.

Myoga was flabbergasted. Usually his boss was depressed and irritable on this day...but today he was strangely happy, and even said thanks.

"I guess miracles can happen..." Myoga mused as he drove away.

Inuyasha struggled with his huge gift. His main difficulty was just fitting it through the door.

But once he had, he laid it down near the other presents and smiled. His present was quite obviously the larges and most ostentatious.

However, he couldn't help but feel guilty that he had somehow forgotten the real reason he was here. He sighed to himself as he removed his hand from his gift.

Inuyasha had no idea why, but Shiro was special. There was just something about him that made Inuyasha smile and feel warm inside.

After all he had gone through, it was nice to finally feel that feeling again after so many years.

"I see that you managed to get a present for Shiro." Sango said curtly and somewhat coldly, breaking Inuyasha out of his reverie. He hadn't even seen her approach.

Inuyasha said nothing immediately, because he knew. One slip, one mistake would cost him dearly with Sango.

"Yeah I guess..." Inuyasha mumbled. He noticed no one was there except for them two.

"Why did you get him a present?" Sango asked, eyes suspicious and critical. It was always her nature to be calculating, precise and careful.

"I said I would..." Inuyasha said quietly. There was really nothing else he could say.

"Hmm, I guess even you learned to have some loyalty after all this time." Sango said with folded arms. Inuyasha's eyes flashed at this and he knew what she was referring to. He rounded on her quickly and with a fury in his eyes.

"THAT WAS YEARS AGO! AND I NEVER MEANT TO HURT HER!" Inuyasha roared.

"well you did anyway, and it's worse that you are probably going to do it again, no matter what you say or do." Sango replied in a scornful, yet calm tone. "what's even worse is that you have Shiro involved in this too."

Inuyasha quieted as he contemplated this.

'Would he hurt her and Shiro?' he asked himself.

"No..." Inuyasha said.

"No what?" Sango said with obvious disdain.

"I won't hurt either of them." Inuyasha said with a steeled determination.

"Hmmph" Sango said, still crossing her arms. "Do what you want. But don't you dare hurt them, or else." And Inuyasha knew, that she meant every word.

Then they heard hurried footsteps behind them and they belonged to a certain purple eyed man.

"What in the name of Buddha is going on back here?" Miroku shouted as he appeared on the scene. Kagome followed also with a worried expression.

"Nothing at all Miroku. Just a chat between old friends." Sango said with a false cheery smile as she walked off.

Miroku eyed her suspiciously but decided to let it go. Kagome turned back and followed her back to where the party was about to begin.

"Ready to go Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah..." Inuyasha responded slowly as he replayed the scene over and over again in his head.

All the guests had arrived and finally the party began. Inuyasha sat off in a corner by himself in a respectful and mournful mood. He knew that he should honor his lost son and that's what he did.

No one paid him much attention as they gushed over the birthday boy and said how fast he was growing up.

One person noticed him however. And as much as she loathed to admit it to herself, she felt sorry for him. She slowly walked over to him and took a seat opposite of him.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly. She still felt some animosity towards him, but pity rather than anger took its place.

He said nothing as he looked into his soup. He knew that she was still upset.

"What's up Inuyasha?" Kagome said a bit more inviting this time. Despite her qualms, she could never help but want to help others.

"Nothing..." Inuyasha said curtly as he tried to cover up his sadness by eating his food.

"Don't lie to me." Kagome commanded in a voice Inuyasha knew all to well.

"You wouldn't understand..." Inuyasha said quietly as he stared in her eyes. He had never forgotten how beautiful her eyes were. Brown, calm, alive and perfect. He then looked away.

"Tell me Inuyasha." She said rather annoyed that he kept evading her. Inuyasha decided to just let on enough to satisfy her.

"My son..." he murmured so quietly that Kagome almost didn't catch it.

"You have a son?" Kagome asked incredulously with complete surprise.

"I...had a son..." Inuyasha finished quietly. Kagome didn't know what to think, and she certainly had no idea what to say. A sentence spilled from her lips though.

"What...What happened?" Kagome asked apprehensively, half not wanting to know the answer.

"Lost..." Inuyasha half-lied to her. He really didn't feel like talking about it anymore.

"Who was he?" Kagome asked as her last question. "I mean what was he like?"

"...I...I don't know..." Inuyasha said as his face was covered by his bangs.

Kagome looked away. Any more of this and she would be reduced to tears.

"I'm sorry by the way..." Inuyasha mumbled, face still hidden, "for..for everything... I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I want you to know that..."

Kagome didn't know what she felt at that moment. Pity? Sorrow? Anger? Relief? Happiness?

"It's okay Inuyasha." Kagome finally said. Inuyasha looked up at her in disbelief and hope.

"I already forgave you years ago..." Kagome finished as she walked off to celebrate her son's birthday. It was true. She had forgiven him a long time ago, but it still hurt to remember.

"She still hasn't changed one bit." he mused to himself. He was glad it was that way, and he smiled, but only just.

***An Hour into A Six-Year Old's Party***

"Alright Alright! It's time to open the gifts!" Kagome said out loud. People started lining up, all wanting to give the birthday boy their gift.

But meanwhile outside of the restaurant, someone was waiting to give a little present to Inuyasha. One that would make his heart stop...literally.

* * *

*Takes cover in a reinforced bunker*

Well, I think I'm protected now. I hope...

A bit more about past events have popped up. Kagome,we all know can't really hold a grudge to save her life. Inuyasha seems to be having some fun. And Shiro hasn't even opened his present yet!

**A/N**

In case anyone asks why Kagome didn't know about Inuyasha's son with him being a celebrity back then, Kagome probably wouldn't read tabloids or gossip magazines or anything like that so she isn't aware of celebrities lives. Same would problably go for Sango and Miroku. And Inuyasha wanted to cover up as much as possible of course.

**End A/N**

Anyways!

Thanks for reading! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEEASSE review!

-Mekon

P.S. Happy New Years!


	14. Ch13: Wheeled Gifts

**DISCLAIMER**

My ownership is like a vampire's reflection. No rights to Pokemon or Digimon either.

_Summary:_ _Inuyasha Takahashi believed he had it made: A wife, money, power, prestige and looks. But one event will turn his life around forever leading to the discovery of his son and finding something that you just can't put a price on: Love. Inu/Kag Mir/San AU R&R_

AU- everyone is just a regular human, no powers, no special abilities.

Rating M – language and strong adult themes

" " = talking

' ' = thinking

{action}

* * *

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed my last few chapters! I'm happy to present chapter 13!

Enjoy!

-Mekon

* * *

_Last Time:_

"_I'm sorry by the way..." Inuyasha mumbled, face still hidden, "for..for everything... I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I want you to know that..." _

_Kagome didn't know what she felt at that moment. Pity? Sorrow? Anger? Relief? Happiness?_

"_It's okay Inuyasha." Kagome finally said. Inuyasha looked up at her in disbelief and hope. _

"_I already forgave you years ago..." Kagome finished as she walked off to celebrate her son's birthday. It was true. She had forgiven him a long time ago, but it still hurt to remember._

"_She still hasn't changed one bit." he mused to himself. And he was glad it was that way. He smiled, but only just._

_*An Hour into A Six-Year Old's Party*_

"_Alright Alright! It's time to open the gifts!" Kagome said out loud. _

_But meanwhile outside of the restaurant, someone was waiting to give a little present to Inuyasha. One that would make his heart stop...literally._

* * *

Ch13: Blood Ties

*Somewhere off in a hidden and unknown location*

It was dark, but Kikyo guessed that's how places like this operated. It had only been about a month since her release, and she was still coming to grips with her new-found freedom.

"Still sitting there are we Kikyo?" a low, snide voice from the darkness asked. He sat, watching a screen closely, taking note of every detail on it.

She made no comment,but she was thinking, which was all she could really do recently. In a place like this there was not much else to occupy yourself with.

"How much longer are you going to take to finish the job I assigned you two weeks ago?" She asked with disdain and annoyance.

"You know full well that I simply...Love, to play with my victims. It gives me great joy to know that they will suffer. So let me have my fun." he replied with malice.

"Well your "fun" must not be doing a very good job about it. I still see him happy and alive." She said with a snort.

"Have patience dear Kikyo, your wish will be fulfilled soon enough." he finished as he continued looking at the screen.

"Whatever Naraku." Kikyo replied as she decided to go and get some air.

* * *

*Back at Shiro's party*

"So who wants to give Shiro their gift first." Kagome asked the crowd.

"I'll go." Sango said as she grabbed her gift from the table. She walked over and handed it over to the excited boy, saying happy birthday.

Shiro eagerly ripped through the colorful paper. He looked at it in wonder and happiness. It was a 256 crayon coloring kit. He only had a 32 pack before and he jumped with joy when he saw his present. Shiro thanked Sango appropriately and gave her a hug.

Many of the other presents were given out. There were remote controlled cars, train sets, model airplane kits, books, clothes and an assortment of other items.

Miroku was bonked on the head for giving Shiro such an...older present, and was promptly beaten to a pulp by Sango many, many, times. The gift was quickly snatched away by Shiro's mortified mother who assured her curious son that it was nothing important.

After his beating, he squeaked out that it was a joke and the real present was behind Inuyasha's.

"Well that's what you get for trying to turn Shiro into a hentai." Sango grumbled, feeling a bit guilty for hitting him so much.

"It was merely an attempt at humor, my dear Sango" Miroku said as he rubbed his head fondly.

She handed over Miroku's gift to Shiro. It was two large box sets of the original episodes of Pokemon and Digimon, which Shiro had taken an immense liking to lately. (Both Pokemon and Digimon are trademarked and do not belong to me. Just in case...)

"Thanks Uncle Miroku!" Shiro said with a smile as he hugged Miroku. The still dizzy Miroku patted Shiro's head fondly.

There was one present last. The monstrous present that Inuyasha had brought for the birthday boy.

"Inuyasha" Miroku said as he motioned for him to come over and give his gift to Shiro. Inuyasha put on a quick smile as he walked over to retrieve his large gift.

"Here you go kid." Inuyasha said with a smile as he set it down on the floor. No one had any idea what it could be. The box was as tall as Shiro, and definitely longer than him.

"Go ahead honey." Kagome said as she motioned for Shiro to open his present.

He slowly began to tear off the wrapping paper. At first he couldn't tell what it was, but as he continued to tear off pieces of it, he began to know what it was. When all the wrapping paper fell away, he was speechless. He had seen it many times in stores before, but his mother had said it was too expensive.

"Whoa. Inuyasha didn't that cost you like a thousand bucks or something?" Miroku said as he too saw what it was.

"Keh" Inuyasha responded as he folded his arms in embarrassment and looked away.

It was a kid-sized car that could go up to 10 miles an hour. (that's not that much people, bikes can go up to 15 or so) The driver's seat was open aired and was fully operable. It ran on electricity alone, and it had actually working pedals that corresponded to acceleration and breaking. It had sensors on the front and back that could see if something was in the way. If something did happen to be there it would automatically stop. The car was completely child-proof and safe. It had almost everything a real car had: a horn, lights, steering, and comfy seats. It was one of those advanced toys you could only find in Japan, and Shiro was so happy that he had gotten it. (Wish I had one of those when I was six!)

"Wow! Thanks so much Mr. Inuyasha!" Shiro said as he hugged Inuyasha's pant leg with a warm smile.

"Umm, no problem kid...Don't mention it." Inuyasha said embarrassed even more than before.

Kagome looked at them, and she couldn't help but feel content and happy. They looked almost like a father and son.

She moved her gaze towards Inuyasha, her eyes filled with gratitude. Inuyasha nodded as he received the message.

The rest of the party went on without a hitch. Shiro zoomed around on Inuyasha's present, honking those who got in his way. Kagome smiled as she saw her son having so much fun.

She walked over the where Inuyasha was still sitting alone and sat.

"Thanks..." Kagome said as she looked towards Shiro's happy face.

"Don't mention it...he deserves it. He's a good kid." Inuyasha said as he looked towards Shiro also.

Kagome felt awkward talking to him about Shiro. After all, she had learned that he would have had a son that shared the same birthday as hers. So she felt inconsiderate talking about it.

"You don't have to feel bad about talking about Shiro." Inuyasha said. She balked. Kagome had forgotten that he could always see right through her.

"It's just that...You would have had the same pleasure...and it doesn't seem right to bring it to attention is all." Kagome said quietly as she looked at her finger nails in worry and nervousness.

"He's been gone six years now...there's nothing you could have done." Inuyasha said with a thick voice. It still hurt to remember. Kagome said nothing. Now she knew that Inuyasha's son would have been the exact same age as her son and that bothered her even more.

"Thanks for letting me stay by the way. The lunch was nice." Inuyasha finished as he looked towards her now. She smiled as she told him it was no problem and she got up to continue supervising. Inuyasha's gaze never left her, until she was out of sight.

Suddenly, she was pulled into a deserted hall.

"Sango! Don't Do That! You nearly gave me a heart attack." Kagome breathed as she tried to reign her thumping heart.

"What are you doing?" Sango said in a fierce whisper. "Sitting near him and all that talking"

"Sango! You know that I can't be mad at him...And I forgave him years ago anyway..." Kagome said with a small voice.

"Well you should be! If I were you I would have given him a piece of my mind for what he did!" Sango replied heatedly.

"It still hurts to remember Sango...but I can't be mad forever. Plus, you don't know what he's gone through either." Kagome said in an even tone.

"I just don't want him to hurt you again..." Sango said as she looked at her best friend in worry.

"I know Sango...I know..." Kagome said as she gave her best friend a hug.

"But along those lines." Sango said mischievously "Do you still find him extremely handsome hmm?" Kagome felt her face heat up.

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed and flailed as she tried to get her friend to be quiet. Sango chuckled, but she returned to seriousness.

"Just..be careful Kagome." Sango finished.

"I will Sango, Don't worry about me." Kagome said as she walked back.

Sango sighed. She couldn't help but feel worried about her friend's already fragile heart.

* * *

The party finally ended. Guests said their goodbyes and farewells as they boarded their cars to go back to wherever they came from.

Only Kagome, Shiro,Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha remained. After some time, Inuyasha got up to leave and started walking out of the door, when he was stopped by Kagome.

"Ummm, do you need a ride back?" Kagome asked quietly. Inuyasha was hesitant, but finally said yes.

So Kagome, Shiro and Inuyasha piled into Kagome's car and started driving to Inuyasha's house.

Unknown to them, the 'someone' in the bushes was watching. Their chance had come.

"I have visual on the target. Vehicle in question is a small compact Honda(TM). Blue exterior. License plate pictures are being sent." the person said into the phone.

"Excellent...Now it... begins" the voice on the other side said.

*In Kagome's car*

Inuyasha sat next to Shiro in the back. Shiro had insisted for him company and that's where Inuyasha had ended up, on the right side window seat.

"How far away is your house Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she rounded a turn.

"It's not that far." Inuyasha said as he looked out the window. They were at an unoccupied intersection and the light had just turned green. A low buzzing came from the right.

Inuyasha looked to the right and his eyes grew big.

"GET DOWN!" Inuyasha roared as he covered up Shiro's body.

At the restaurant Sango and Miroku turned around when they heard the sound of tires screeching and a sudden crash.

"Target has been hit"

* * *

*Still armored in the bunker*

Things just got darker. But some nice fluff in this chapter!

I know! I'm so evil for two cliffies in a row! Please forgive me! But I sure surprised myself with this chapter. I hope you guys will like it was much as I did!

Thanks for reading. And please please review!

-Mekon


	15. Ch14: Blood Ties

**DISCLAIMER**

Clean and simple - no ownership of Inuyasha.

_Summary:_ _Inuyasha Takahashi believed he had it made: A wife, money, power, prestige and looks. But one event will turn his life around forever leading to the discovery of his son and finding something that you just can't put a price on: Love. Inu/Kag Mir/San AU R&R_

AU- everyone is just a regular human, no powers, no special abilities.

Rating M – language and strong adult themes

" " = talking

' ' = thinking

{action}

* * *

_Last Time:_

_*In Kagome's car*_

_Inuyasha sat next to Shiro in the back. Shiro had insisted for him company and that's where Inuyasha had ended up, on the right side window seat._

"_How far away is your house Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she rounded a turn. _

"_It's not that far." Inuyasha said as he looked out the window. They were at an unoccupied intersection and the light had just turned green. A low buzzing came from the right._

_Inuyasha looked to the right and his eyes grew big._

"_GET DOWN!" Inuyasha roared as he covered up Shiro's body._

_At the restaurant Sango and Miroku turned around from the sound of tires screeching and a sudden crash._

"_Target has been hit" _

* * *

Ch14: Blood Ties

She was dizzy, confused, but most off all scared. She had no idea what to do. Stunned was the only word you could use to describe how she looked.

Kagome stood there just staring at her completely totaled car. It looked like a giant metal blue bow tie. Her face was scratched and a bit bloody, but other than that she would be okay. Her arm hurt the most, however, and she began to wonder if it was broken, but she had no idea how her son and Inuyasha had fared.

Finally, the gravity of the situation hit her and she scrambled to call 911. She desperately looked at the wreckage, praying to whatever otherworldly being with a good heart that her son and Inuyasha would be alright. She couldn't see either of their bodies, and that's what scared her the most.

Unable to cope with what had just happened, she sat on the ground and cried once she had hung up. There was not much more she could do to help her two passengers, and that's what she hated the most.

After about five minutes the paramedics and police officers came to assist and save. Kagome unable to reign the great stress inside of her, fainted once they had arrived and all went black...

* * *

"Well I think that did the trick" Naraku said with a twisted sort of happiness.

"You never know. Inuyasha has a stubborn streak. He could very well live." Kikyo responded with indifference.

"That automated car was going at least 70 when it hit. There is no way in heaven or hell that could happen." Naraku said with a dark laugh. Kikyo paused for a second before answering.

"It could happen on Earth then" Kikyo said with chilling smile. Naraku's smile faded, and he turned back to the screen, annoyed with the women in front of him. His amusement had disappeared, and he did not appreciate it.

"We will see Kikyo..." Narakue growled out as he made a call.

* * *

Kagome woke up in a panic remembering the crash, her son, and Inuyasha. She looked around and tried to find out where she was.

She was lying on a stretcher, in the back of an ambulence.

"Ahh Ms. Higurashi, I'm glad you are finally awake." A voice to her right said, "We are almost to the hospital."

"Wha... What happened to my son? And to Inuyasha?" she asked fearfully. Her body racked with pain as the ambulance hit a bump in the road.

The EMT was quiet. So Kagome feared the worse and started to cry mournfully. The EMT quickly tried to calm her once she had started crying.

"Their condition can not be assessed right now. However, for the moment, they are alive" the EMT assured. But to Kagome, 'for the moment' was a bad indicator.

"It's all my fault. It's my fault. I should have looked. It's all my fault..." Kagome wailed in despair.

"Shh quiet now. Get some rest." the EMT said.

Kagome didn't know what to do, but she laid herself on the stretcher, tears flowing down her face. Darkness took her once again.

Kagome awoke, thinking it was all a dream, a hellish dream sent to materialize all of her fears. Her fantasy was quickly shattered as the EMTs lowered her from the ambulance. She heard two other stretchers being lowered as well, but she didn't dare look.

All she remembered after that was beeping, red lights and darkness.

*ten or so hours later*

"Do you think she will be alright?" a low, defiantly female, voice asked.

"The doctors said that she would be fine." a male voice said.

"What about Shiro and Inuyasha?" the female asked, her voice full of worry.

At this, Kagome opened her eyes and grimly smiled to the two standing there.

"Kagome! You're awake!" Sango said as she rushed to hug her best friend.

"Ow ow my arm" Kagome whined. She noticed that her left arm was in a cast, and that she resided in a peaceful room on a soft bed.

"You gave us all quite the scare Kagome" Miroku said in a worry filled tone as he replayed the scene of destruction he came upon when he had received the news.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, "Where's Inuyasha and Shiro?" The events of the last few hours filled her mind and she began to panic.

"Rin and Shippo are visiting Shiro in the room one over." Sango responded trying to calm her best friend.

"Inuyasha...is um" Miroku started. He did not want to be the bearer of bad news.

"What? What happened to him?" Kagome asked looked back and forth between the two wildly. After all, whatever happened to him was her fault. That's what she thought anyway.

"Um maybe you should see him..." Sango said quietly. Sango and Miroku went over to the nurse to inform her of where Kagome was going.

Both friends helped Kagome out of her hospital bed and to Inuyasha's room. Kagome grimaced as her legs felt like giant lead pipes that she had to lug around with her.

They opened the door, and found the room to still be busy with doctors and nurses. They paid the trio no attention as they moved here and there doing errands and jobs.

Kagome was on the verge of tears again. There Inuyasha was, connected to machines monitoring his heartbeat, tubes of blood, breathing machines and other contraptions.

"Hello doctor. How is he?" Miroku asked with a grim face.

"Broken arm, Broken hand, Lacerations, Mild concussion. I'm surprised that his legs and ribs aren't broken. But they are badly brusied." the doctor said to Miroku as he looked at his clipboard.

"Will he recover?" Sango asked quietly. The doctor paused before answering.

"He would...If we had enough blood." The doctor said looking away sadly.

"Wha...What do you mean?" Kagome asked in a very high voice.

"He has a very rare blood type, O- in fact, and we don't happen to have enough of his blood type to help him survive. If he doesn't get a significant amount of blood in an hour or so... he won't make it..." the doctor said while taking off his glasses in regret.

Kagome sunk into the nearest seat in complete despair. All she could ask herself was 'Why?' as she covered her face with her hands. Of all the things and of all the bad luck she could have, why this? If Inuyasha died, she would live forever with the guilt of killing him, even though she had no control of the situation, and it wasn't her fault. It would still be a weight on her conscience however.

Then a voice broke her thoughts.

"Kagome don't you have O- blood?" Sango asked in an uneven voice that held urgency and hope.

Kagome looked up from her hands and she realized...she could save Inuyasha! She got up with a new steeled resolved and faced the doctor.

"Take my blood." Kagome said to the doctor. He looked at her in surprise.

"Are you sure? You are already severely weakened." The doctor said with concern, and she nodded as her eyes filled with determination. "We must make sure you blood type is compatible. I suggest visiting your son. You should be back here in about 20 minutes. We will be doing a direct transfusion then" the doctor said as he walked out to prepare all the necessary equipment.

Kagome, accompanied, by her friends left quickly to see Shiro.

They found Rin and Shippo talking to Shiro about his birthday present.

"And I'll drive my car alllll the way down the hill" Shiro was saying as he mimicked his car going down the hill.

It had been all a blur for Shiro. When the car hit, all he felt was a large warm body shielding him and a enormous boom. Then darkness...

He had awoken in a nice soft bed surrounded by very nice laddies that said they took care of him. Of course he had asked where his mother was and they took him to see her.

He cried a bit because his mother had a "hard thing" on her arm because it was broken, but he was happy when they told him she would be fine.

They didn't let him go into Inuyasha's room because they told him that Inuyasha was sleeping. But to him that made no sense because they let him visit his sleeping mother.

So he had no idea what to think. But when his mother came in he wound be sure to ask.

-back to present-

"Mommy!" Shiro said with excitement as he looked up. Kagome quickly rushed over to hug her son. Tears were too hard to hold back for her, so she shed them.

"I'm so glad you're okay honey." She said as she rocked Shiro back and forth in her arms. Kagome looked up to Rin and Shippo.

"What happened to Shiro?" Kagome asked. She wanted to know if he had had an operation or something.

"He only needed a bit of blood. There were no broken bones, no concussion, nothing serious. Maybe a couple of cuts and bruises but nothing major." Rin assured. Shippo nodded in agreement.

Kagome gave a sigh of relief. But another question pegged her mind.

"How?" she asked quietly. If she had a broken arm and Inuyasha was dying. How?

"You got Inuyasha to thank for that." Miroku said quietly. "Or at least you will if you get back over there!" He had noticed it had already been 22 minutes since they had entered.

"Alright Shiro, Mommy has to go now" Kagome said and her son nodded, "Love you."

"Love you too mommy, will Mr. Inuyasha be alright?" Shiro asked as he hugged his mother. Kagome responded with a tighter hug and a soft 'I hope'.

Kagome walked out of the room and headed towards Inuyasha's room. She could have sworn it was a different room.

Nurses were everywhere. Doctors were looking closely at screens and a side bed had been added next to Inuyasha's. Everywhere she looked, people were rushing, talking, writing things down, and doing other doctoral stuff.

"Are you ready Ms. Higurashi?" The doctor said as he motioned for her to lie on the bed. A quick test was taken and it was confirmed that Kagome did indeed have O- blood.

She felt sick as she saw her blood pooling into the bag connected to Inuyasha, but she knew it was necessary. Suddenly, she felt really tired, and she allowed herself to fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Once again she awoke to the feel of a soft bed and light filtering through the room's curtains. But it was different this time.

"Hey" a soft voice said. Kagome looked to her left to look upon the face of Inuyasha.

"Hi" She replied quietly, but sadly. She didn't want to see the casts he wore and machines connected to him.

"How are you?" He asked, not knowing was else to say.

"I should be asking you that..." Kagome said quietly. Then she cried. It was just all too much for Kagome to handle.

Of all the things Inuyasha could handle, a girl crying, was far from his range. He began to panic.

"Hey, hey, I'm okay. I'll be fine. It's all right Kagome." Inuyasha said as he tried to comfort her. He couldn't do anything else for her. He was kind of stuck on his bed.

"It's ... It's my fault. All my fault. If I had been paying more at.." Kagome started.

"It Is NOT your fault Kagome! Don't blame yourself. It could have happened to anyone." Inuyasha interrupted. He truly meant what he said and it was apparent.

"I could of gone faster! I could of looked left and right!..." Kagome continued still wallowing in her own self pity.

"Kagome shut up." Inuyasha gruffly said. "I'm all right! Hell! You saved me! Shiro's fine and we will all be fine! So stop blaming yourself!" The doctors had told Inuyasha what Kagome had done and it touched his shattered heart to know that someone out there cared. And maybe, a few pieces were put back in the right place.

Kagome sniffed and blew her nose. It took her a long time to calm, but she did eventually.

"Thanks Inuyasha... and for saving Shiro too." she said as she gave him a watery smile.

Inuyasha blushed and looked away as he 'kehed'.

"It's what any decent person would have done..." Inuyasha said trying to pass it off as nothing.

"No, not many people would risk their own life to save another's" Kagome responded quietly. His usual response came, and she giggled. Inuyasha had to look away, because he didn't want her to see his blush again.

"Keh...thanks for caring..." Inuyasha said, but the last part was muffled.

"Of course I care...I was your best friend." Kagome said, but the last part came out so quietly that Inuyasha almost didn't catch it. They just sat, both somewhat at a loss of what else to say. But they wouldn't have to say anything else.

The doctor came in, greeted both of them, and informed that Inuyasha would stay for another two days to make sure he was stabilized and on the road to recovery.

"Also another interesting development has popped up." The doctor said as he read his notes he held on his clipboard. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at him with questioning eyes from their respective beds.

"When we were analyzing the blood samples from Mr. Takahashi, and you son Ms. Higurashi, we happened to notice the strange similarities between the two."

They both quirked their heads with confusion, quite obviously not following where the doctor was going with this.

"With many DNA cross-scans we have concluded..." The doctor said before pausing for a long time. The tension in the air was almost tangible.

"Shiro, is ….Mr. Takahashi's son."

* * *

And so! The real fun starts now!

Thanks to all of my readers who patiently waited for this moment!

I hope you all liked it!

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (Hint hint)

-Mekon


	16. Ch15: Numb

**DISCLAIMER**

I, Mekon, disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and state that this story is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Summary:_ _Inuyasha Takahashi believed he had it made: A wife, money, power, prestige and looks. But one event will turn his life around forever leading to the discovery of his son and finding something that you just can't put a price on: Love. Inu/Kag Mir/San AU R&R_

AU- everyone is just a regular human, no powers, no special abilities.

Rating M – language and strong adult themes

" " = talking

' ' = thinking

{action}

* * *

Last Time:

_The doctor came in, greeted both of them, and informed that Inuyasha would stay for another two days to make sure he was stabilized and on the road to recovery._

"_Also another interesting development has popped up." The doctor said as he read his notes he held on his clipboard. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at him with questioning eyes from their respective beds._

"_When we were analyzing the blood samples from Mr. Takahashi, and you son Ms. Higurashi, we happened to notice the strange similarities between the two."_

_They both quirked their heads with confusion, quite obviously not following where the doctor was going with this. _

"_With many DNA cross-scans we have concluded..." The doctor said before pausing for a long time. The tension in the air was almost tangible._

"_Shiro, is ….Mr. Takahashi's son." _

* * *

Ch15: Numb

Numb. The only way Kagome could describe how she felt at the moment. Nothing in the world could have prepared her for this kind of information.

'Shiro...is Mr. Takahashi's son' kept ringing through her head in sharp succession. It was if the information itself was trying to drill itself into her mind.

Inuyasha was faring no better than the stunned women that lay next to him. He sat there in a transfixed state, just staring ahead with wide unbelieving eyes. His eye's flashed with the memories of his baby son and connected it to Shiro's six year old face. He had missed so much already.

The doctor felt the immense tension and awkwardness in the air and decided to leave the pair to think and sort it out. Even after five minutes of his absence, however, the two still had no idea what to say.

After another grueling silence, totaling another two minutes, Kagome broke the ice.

"I...I can't believe it..." Kagome whispered in her shocked state, "It's...just so sudden and...unexpected." Inuyasha nodded. The discovery of finding your lost son could have that effect.

"Ye..yeah...Who would have thought?" Inuyasha responded shakily.

"How...how am I going to tell Shiro?" She asked herself. Inuyasha looked at her sympathetically. This would take some major work to sort out.

* * *

With Shiro

"What happened to Mr. Inuyasha?" Shiro asked the group of adults gathered around him. He was sick of staying inside for the last three days. The fact that he could not see his own mother made it all the worse on him.

"The doctors said he should be fine Shiro." Miroku responded, trying to keep his voice level and even. The doctor had broke the news to them earlier that day, and a lot on was on his mind. Shiro, being the smart kid he was, knew that something was up.

"How are they going to break the news to him?" Rin whispered to a tired Sango. Sango sighed, not having the slightest idea how to answered the question that plagued all of their minds.

"The more important issue is how will they work it out if they do tell him." Sango said, gritting her teeth in the process. The idea of Inuyasha being Kagome's precious son's father, was a painful concept. Past events held her back from accepting or even acknowledging this fact. "What do you think Miroku?" She rubbed her temples in stress and worry.

"Hmm seeing as I know Inuyasha the best, second after Kagome of course, I don't think that he would shrink from his duties as a father. Contrary to popular belief, he does have a caring heart hidden in that gruff exterior of his. Plus, from what I've heard from Kagome, Inuyasha has been looking for Shiro for many years now." Miroku replied. He himself was still somewhat uncertain of how the situation would progress, but if anyone could fix this, Kagome could, with Inuyasha's help.

* * *

In the darkness of Naraku's hideout

"Dammit! Persistent bastard." Naraku roared as he slammed the phone back down onto its stand. He had just gotten news from his informants that Inuyasha had indeed escaped from his death sentence that did hand above him. The villain's eyes glittered with malice, and Kikyo chuckled from where she was.

"I did tell you how stubborn he is." Kikyo said, her voice filled with arrogance and disdain for Naraku's failure. "You have obviously failed." Naraku growled, almost inhumanly.

"This! Is the first time." Naraku replied angrily, "It won't happen again...I guarantee it my dear Kikyo." He turned back to the phone; he needed to make some important calls.

"What are you going to do about the crashed car? It was automatic right? Won't the police be suspicious if there is no body from the other car?" Kikyo asked in self-preservation. Naraku let down the phone for a second before turning to Kikyo, a wicked smile adorning his face.

"Who said there wasn't a body in there?" Naraku asked. He gave a low evil chuckle as he watched her face exhibit horror and disbelief. Kikyo turned around, not wanting to show anymore fear.

"Hmmph. You still failed." Kikyo said, getting the last word in as she left from the room. Naraku grimaced. Having this women around was such a pain.

* * *

Back at the hospital – one day later.

"Alright Mr. Takahashi, we've check up on all your vitals, bones, and injuries. You should be able to leave. Restoration of your body could take up to another three to four-month's however. Also, come back to take off those stitches in three weeks." The doctor said as he looked up from his clip-board. Inuyasha nodded; he couldn't wait to get out of this place however. "Ms. Higurashi, the same goes for you. Make sure that you don't put any strain on that arm." Kagome nodded in understanding.

"What about Shiro?" Kagome questioned.

"Shiro should be completely healthy within a week's time. Just make sure he doesn't over exert himself and wash his bandages regularly to make sure they don't become infected." Kagome nodded at the doctors instructions.

"Alright then, you're free to go then." he said as he left the room. The two just sat in bed for a few more minutes.

"Well it's time to go." Kagome said, really wanting to take a shower.

"Yeah..wha...what are we going to do about Shiro?" Inuyasha asked, afraid that Kagome would forbid him from ever seeing his son again.

"We'll work something out. But we have to tell him first." Kagome said, putting aside her qualms and worries about Inuyash's role of a father to her son. Inuyasha remained quiet, guessing what laced Kagome's voice in worry.

"I won't abandon him Kagome. I would never do that to him." Inuyasha said as he looked at her with reassuring eyes. Kagome nodded dumbly, forgetting that Inuyasha seemed so talented at knowing what she was thinking about. They both got out of their respective beds, happy that they could finally stretch their legs and get some movement. Kagome fidgeted, trying to muster up the nerve to do what she wanted to do. She sucked in her breath and walked towards the man in front of her.

"Kagome? What ar.." Inuyasha asked, but couldn't finish his sentence as he felt her soft lips press upon his right cheek in a soft butterfly kiss. Kagome pulled back and flushed a dark red.

"That was for saving Shiro..." Kagome answered, her eyes seemingly glued to the floor. Inuyasha's cheek burned as he felt the place where Kagome had planted her warm lips. Inuyasha nodded, stupefied.

'I could get used to that...' he thought to himself as he followed the young woman out the door. His numbed cheek reminding him of the searing kiss that Kagome had given him.

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter. I'm sorry if its really short, but I'm saving up for following chapters.

A/N

Now that I've come out with another story that is of a different genre, please don't hold it against me if there are long periods of no updates, which is not what I plan to do at all, but I have two audiences that I must please and entertain now. This is still on top of my story priorities along with my third one.

0-0-0-0

A/N 2

I also apologize to those who reviewed, and I did not respond to you. I do appreciate all of my reviewers and will try better to respond in the near future. Thanks.

0-0-0-0

Anyways. Even though this chapter was short, I liked it. A good combination of fluff, angst, and some darkness.

Thanks for reading! And please review!

-Mekon


	17. Ch16: Half a Wish

**DISCLAIMER**

Nothing of the original Inuyasha belongs to me.

_Summary:_ _Inuyasha Takahashi believed he had it made: A wife, money, power, prestige and looks. But one event will turn his life around forever leading to the discovery of his son and finding something that you just can't put a price on: Love. Inu/Kag Mir/San AU R&R_

AU- everyone is just a regular human, no powers, no special abilities.

Rating M – language and strong adult themes

" " = talking

' ' = thinking

{action}

* * *

Last Time:

"_I won't abandon him Kagome. I would never do that to him." Inuyasha said as he looked at her with reassuring eyes. Kagome nodded dumbly, forgetting that Inuyasha seemed so talented at knowing what she was thinking about. They both got out of their respective beds, happy that they could finally stretch their legs and get some movement. Kagome fidgeted, trying to muster up the nerve to do what she wanted to do. She sucked in her breath and walked towards the man in front of her._

"_Kagome? What ar.." Inuyasha asked, but couldn't finish his sentence as he felt her soft lips press upon his right cheek in a soft butterfly kiss. Kagome pulled back and flushed a dark red._

"_That was for saving Shiro..." Kagome answered, her eyes seemingly glued to the floor. Inuyasha's cheek burned as he felt the place where Kagome had planted her warm lips. Inuyasha nodded, stupefied. _

_'I could get used to that...' he thought to himself as he followed the young woman out the door. His numbed cheek reminding him of the searing kiss that Kagome had given him. _

* * *

Ch16: Half a Wish

The car ride wasn't short, especially with Miroku driving, but for Inuyasha and Kagome it was too short. Too short for them to sort out their thoughts.

The idea of Shiro being related directly to Inuyasha struck the two as strange and foreign. Just wrapping their minds around it was a trip in itself.

What plagued their minds more, however, would be Shiro's reaction. It was not a guarantee that Shiro would be happy, upset, shocked, confused or any other myriad of feelings. It would most likely be a combination of these things.

Sango and Miroku gave each other sideways, worried looks. The way that Kagome and Inuyasha looked in the mirror was not a reassuring sight. A blissfully unaware Shiro also did not ease their fears.

What if he asked about Kikyo? What could Inuyasha tell his 'new' son. He wouldn't and couldn't tell him that his first mother was an evil bitch that wanted him dead at conception. That was a territory that he never wished to cross, ever.

Miroku and Sango dropped them off at Kagome's house to work things out, wishing them the best of luck as they left. They would most likely need all of the luck they could get after all.

Every step, every breath, every beat, seemed to become harder as they approached the polished wood of Kagome's door.

Inuyasha decided to occupy himself by looking at their living space. A front and back yard was a good sign of their wealth, especially near the city. He could hear the trickle and flow of the pool in the back, and he wondered why it felt so much more comfortable here than at his own home.

"Inuyasha are you coming?" Kagome asked as she held open the door for the man. Inuyasha hurried inside, remembering his purpose here. Shiro had gone upstairs to put up his clothing and change into some fresh clothes after showering.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around for no particular target. He, himself, had no idea how to start.

Kagome sighed, before sitting down with some difficulty. She kept forgetting that one of her arms were not serviceable at the moment, causing her to bump into things.

"Your guess is as good as mine. It's not like I have anything of this planned out." Kagome responded sadly. "At least he likes you. That's one thing I know." Inuyasha stood quiet, contemplating on how to respond her sentiments.

"Maybe we could do it during dinner. It might be a little less...stressful, and it will let us think for a couple of hours. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with surprise.

"Yeah that's a good idea," Kagome answered. It would allow them to formulate some sort of attack plan and ample time to execute it. Inuyasha wore a satisfied look, pleased that she was pleased by his plan. "When did you become so smart?" Kagome asked cheekily, and Inuyasha took the bait.

"Hey! I'm not that dumb anymore!" Inuyasha retorted with a huff. He couldn't fold his arms now because of his cast, and that irritated him. It just ruined his pouting.

Kagome smiled. He was still hot headed and as rash as ever.

"Sure you aren't Inuyasha. But I'll be nice and let you win the argument." Kagome responded with a even brighter smile. Inuyasha's cheeks tinted with red for a moment as he received her signature radiant smile.

Then he realized that she said.

"Hey! Wench that's not fair! You got the last word in!" he exclaimed. Kagome giggled as he finally grasped what she had pulled.

"Yup!" Kagome said in a singsong voice. She had forgotten how much fun it was to tease Inuyasha. She hadn't done it in years, and it was way past overdue. Inuyasha pouted a bit longer before he thought of his own plan.

"Keh. This calls for revenge," Inuyasha said as he stalked towards her like a predator after its prey. Kagome looked with wide eyes. How could she have forgotten that he was the only one that knew her one weakness. She stood up to run, but only made it to the living room. He was already upon her, tickling her sides mercilessly with his free hand.

"Ahh...Inu...yasha...I'll...get...you...for...this!" Kagome squealed in-between laughs. Inuyasha laughed as well as Kagome continued to try to resist his tickle attack. Then he tripped and toppled onto the women in front of him landing softly on the carpet.

The atmosphere instantly changed. Kagome could feel his weight on top of her body. The masculine scent, and the mingling of his hot breath with hers made her blush extremely hard. Strange sensations were pooling in her stomach as she stared into those violet eyes of his.

Inuyasha was not faring any better. The position her was in, the one of dominance, quickly brought unbidden thoughts into his mind. A sharp blush formed as he saw they were almost mouth to mouth. Abruptly and frantically, he rolled off of her to calm his raging libido.

They wouldn't look at each other. They couldn't. Inuyasha left muttering about showering, and him smelling of a wet dog. Kagome lay on the floor taking in deep breaths, trying not to recall that feeling of Inuyasha lying on top of her.

* * *

They had all cleaned up and put on fresh clothes. Inuyasha and Kagome were forced to forget about their little incident by the hyper-active boy in front of them now. He had been caged up for days inside of the hospital, and now all of his energy was being released. It was only a little past noon now so they still had most of the daylight.

"First! We'll play Hide-And-Seek! Then we'll go swimming! Then we'll play some video games. Then we'll eat dinner. Then we'll fall asleep." Shiro said mapping out the rest of the day for the two already strained adults. They sighed and resigned to his plan, not wanting to disappoint the child.

An hour later they started the first event.

"One! Two! Three!" Shiro started, planning on seeking at fifty. Inuyasha and Kagome rolled their eyes at the start of the game, but went off to find a place to hide. Inuyasha wasn't sure where to hide, a result of him being unfamiliar with the house he was in. Kagome was off like a rocket knowing exactly where to go.

Inuyasha looked around a bit, deciding to go for the upstairs because it would buy him some time from the seeking Shiro. He passed down the hallways, looking into each of the rooms. At the end of the hall, he found a particularly spacious room with a large bed, a fancy wardrobe that hugged the right wall, a bathroom and a closet. He hazarded a guess that this was the master bed room, or specifically, Kagome's room. He noticed various frames hanging upon the walls of her room upon inspection.

These walls were adorned with pictures and memento's of her son. He looked closely at each of them, experiencing a feeling of sadness at these memories he did not share with Shiro. There were pictures of what looked like his first birthday, his first Christmas, Halloween, Thanksgiving, his first time walking, at the arcade... All those special moments that he wasn't there for because of the hand of fate and a selfish evil women. There were other things hanging on the walls as well. The highlight of them, was a picture... drawn with crayons that depicted a mother and child standing in front of a house. Inuyasha felt his heart clench painfully at the thought that Shiro had not had a father to draw on that day. A lone tear slid down his face as he was surrounded by alien moments in his own son's life. Moments that had been stolen from him.

"Thirty-one!" Shiro's voice called from the bottom floor, reminding the man that he had to find a place to hide.

He made his way to the closet, but passed by the wardrobe on the way. He caught sight of a small green and white book with a lock that was not closed and picked it up out of curiosity. Upon examination, he concluded that it was very old and very used. Inuyasha noticed that there was a stack of books similar to the one he held in his hand. Some of those books looked even older than the one he possessed.

He opened the book to a bookmark. It read in Kagome's distinct and clean handwriting:

_Today sure was weird. Who would have thought that I would see Inuyasha again? Definitely not me._

_He seems to have taking a liking to Shiro. Shiro likes him a lot too. I can tell. He never stops talking about him since that day at the catering job._

_For me, the whole experience was strange and disorienting.  
_

_Sometimes I don't know what to think about him anymore. What happened in the past happened, but one side doesn't want to hold it against him. Yet, another side does. I was just so confused how to act around him, especially since we haven't talked in years. Most would be bitter and upset still, but I'm just not that kind of person. I just couldn't be mad at him forever, or even that long for that matter. Of course what happened back then hurt me, but I don't really want to talk about that right now._

_I wonder what he thinks of me now? Does he think that I hate him? Does he look at Shiro and think I had a illegitimate son or something? I just don't know what to think anymore. Life was confusing as it was but now I'm just plain lost. _

_It was nice to have lunch with him though. One thing I noticed however was that he wasn't the same Inuyasha I remember. He seemed almost...depressed. I didn't see the usual fire he held in his eyes that said 'I can do anything I want to, and I don't give a damn' They were dull, almost empty and that scares me a bit. The fact that someone as strong as he could be reduced to that state scares me, although I have no idea what happened, and I wasn't about to ask._

_Well anyways it's getting late and I gotta go to bed. _

_-Kagome Higurashi  
_

That was all it said. It concluded with a date and time also, but Inuyasha wasn't thinking about that right now. He was thinking about what it had said.

He hadn't spoken to Kagome in years, but here she was worrying about him after all this time. Inuyasha grimaced, hating the fact that he had ever hurt her in the first place. Every time he recalled what he had done, bile rose in his throat from self-disgust. He tried not to think about that right now, and Inuyasha placed back the book in the same position, not wanting to arouse suspicion from the room's owner.

"FIFTY! READY OR NOT! HERE I COME!" Shiro yelled. Inuyasha strode to the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the bathtub to think. That's how Shiro and Kagome found him, just sitting and thinking.

* * *

After a few rounds of Hide and Seek, they had all gotten tired and sweaty. The pool sounded like a really good idea right about now.

Inuyasha had called ahead of time for someone to drop off some clothes for him, and it had promptly arrived prior to the last game of Hide and Seek.

"Alright! I'll meet you guys in the pool!" Shiro said as he rushed out to the back, already clad in his swimming suit. Kagome moved upstairs to change, and Inuyasha entered the downstairs bathroom to do the same. Because they both had casts, they had to wrap it up so that no water would get in.

Inuyasha arrived first out of the two adults, slowly easing into pool to test the waters. Shiro was already swimming back and forth, jumping in from the ledges and diving into the water.

Inuyasha faintly heard the quiet closing of the door that facilitated entrance to the pool. He lazily turned toward the door to take a glance at the noise. It had turned into more like a transfixed stare however as he noticed what Kagome was wearing.

She had thrown on a simple two-piece red bikini to swim in and carried a small towel in her free hand. Inuyasha was spellbound as he looked at her body. She had a perfect figure, great legs, nice bust, everything that a should have belonged to some sort of goddess. She hummed absentmindedly as she made her way to the pool where Inuyasha and Shiro were already situated in. Unexpectedly, the towel slipped from her grasp, falling languidly behind her onto the gravel of the pool floor. Unable to use both arms at the moment, she bent down to pick it up, her backside to Inuyasha. Inuyasha twitched as he noticed the bottom piece of the swim wear become taut, carving out, clearly, the lines of her lower body.

Kagome stood back up and looked around absentmindedly. Why did it feel like someone was watching her? She made to turn around only to be greeted by a splash from Inuyasha's sudden decision to wade deeper into the colder waters.

Kagome shrugged, deciding that she was just imagining things. She laid the towel of a nearby chair and daintily entered the water. Shiro swam up to his mother, submerged, in an attempt to splash her. Kagome promptly placed a foot ever so lightly on his rising form. Shiro flailed for only a second before Kagome let up.

"Nice try Shiro," Kagome said with a smile as she sat down to soak in the waters. What she didn't expect however, was the fact that Shiro was only a distraction, a fake foe, not the real danger. Kagome shrieked as she felt cold water slide down her back and spun to find the satisfied face of Inuyasha.

"Gotcha Kagome," Shiro sang out as he jumped away from his mothers grab. Inuyasha was not so lucky as Kagome had gotten a hold of his left ankle. He prepared to forced his way out, but at the last second, Kagome let go; this caused Inuyasha to stumble forward and land face down into the water with a painful belly-flop.

Kagome broke down in laughter as the red face and red body of Inuyasha emerged from the watery depths. Her laughter slowly subsided into a silent blush as she noticed the build of his body. Inuyasha had started off with a scowl, but was now grinning in satisfaction at her embarrassment. He was about to tease her further, but the young child swimming with them interrupted.

"Let's play Marco Polo!" Shiro cried out, "Not it!" Kagome awoke from her stupor and quickly disclaimed her position as 'it', leaving Inuyasha to do the job. Inuyasha grumbled a bit, but accepted it after Shiro had asked him extra nicely.

"Keh, Marco!" Inuyasha yelled as he really closed hiss eyes. He would easily find either of them with just his hearing.

"Polo!" Shiro cried from one end of the pool.

"Polo!" Kagome yelled, and by its volume, he could tell she was closer. Plus, because she had a cast that couldn't be fully submerged for too long, she would be the easier target. Kagome eeped as she noticed him get closer. She tried to get around him, but to no avail. He just seemed to know where she was going to go.

"Marco..."Inuyasha whispered, a predatory sense in his voice. No sounds came other than Shiro's 'Polo'. "You gotta say it Kagome..." Kagome backed further into the wall of the pool. Her blush was rapidly increasing, and her heart thumped powerfully in her chest as the man in front of her came closer and closer.

"P...Polo..." Kagome squeaked out, having difficulty with finding her voice, and much more so her breath. He was so close.

"Gotcha now Kagome..." Inuyasha growled as he leaped at her. She shrieked as she was tackled in the water. That wasn't all Inuyasha had planned however. Once he had gotten a hold of her, he mercilessly tickled her sides. She cried with laughter as she felt the two pronged tickle attack that she was powerless to stop. After a couple more assaults, he stopped, holding the heaving women in his arms. She looked up at him with those chocolate orbs with a happy smile, and he was caught.

"Looks like I'm it," Kagome said with a grin as she stepped away and started counting. Inuyasha nodded dumbly, missing the feeling of her skin on his.

"She's counting Mr. Inuyasha!" Shiro warned from the other side of the pool. Inuyasha gave him curt nod of the head as he swam away from the red bikini clad women behind him.

* * *

"Hah! I win again!" Shiro said with triumph as he held a game controller with a victorious stance.

Inuyasha groaned as he experienced his fifth loss in a row.

Swimming had ended over and hour, resulting in Inuyasha as the last it for Marco Polo. His 'punishment' was assigned to him. He would play with Shiro as in the game room, which was near the living room and on the opposite side of the house relative to the kitchen as Kagome cooked.

"Do you want to play a different game Mr. Inuyasha?" Shiro asked, deciding to have some mercy on the failing adult. Apparently, racing games were just not Inuyasha's thing. Inuyasha hmmed as he went over to the newly acquired games. He noticed that there two pads off in the corner and instantly knew what he wanted to do.

Popping in the CD, he went back and set up the mats.

"Dance Dance Revolution!" the TV yelled. Inuyasha smirked, believing he had the upper hand. Shiro shrugged as he took his place on the mat to the immediate right of Inuyasha. He chose a song and they started dancing, stepping on stomping and jumping on the arrows that flowed up the screne. (DDR Copyright of Konami)

* * *

Faintly off in the distance, Kagome could hear the tell-tale din of DDR. She smiled. Inuyasha probably thought he had the upper-hand in this competition. She lowered the flames of the soup she was cooking and made her way to the dancing duo.

Kagome peeked around the corner to find the cutest scene. There they were, their legs rapidly moving forwards, backwards, left and right. Inuyasha's face was filled with concentration as he avidly watched the scene spew out arrows for him to dance to. Shiro was laughing, taking it all in stride, easily and almost flawlessly matching Inuyasha's moves with what looked like little to no effort.

The song ended in a long left and down hold step, and Inuyasha collapsed as soon as it was done. Shiro still stood, awaiting the grading of their performances.

Two A's appeared on the screen, but Inuyasha had beaten Shiro by only a few hundred points. Kagome giggled quietly, deciding to head back to her cooking. She didn't want the soup to burn.

* * *

"Can you stop the room please. I need to get off," Inuyasha gasped as he lay on the couch. Shiro laughed and walked over to the tired adult, taking a seat next to him.

"Aww you can't be tired already Mr. Inuyasha!" Shiro exclaimed, wanting a rematch, exhibiting Inuyasha's competitiveness and desire to never lose. "I know I can beat you next time!"

Inuyasha breathed in and out, trying to get more oxygen flowing to his lungs.

"Too tired!" Inuyasha exasperated. He had been doing activities all day after all with the boy.

"Aww common please!" Shrio begged giving him a puppy face.

"Maybe later Shiro," Inuyasha responded, heaving, "We need to get ready for dinner now." Shiro agreed, going to dinner sweaty and smelly was not a good idea. They got up, and Inuyasha ruffled the young boy's hair, but he wasn't just any boy. He was his son, and that's what struck Inuyasha the most.

* * *

Dinner was served and they ate comfortably with Kagome's delicious cooking but soon it came to an end. It was time. Shrio made to leave the table, but stopped when his mother said she wanted to talk to him. Shiro nodded as he sat back down on the wood of the chair hosted at the table.

"What do you want to talk about mommy?" Shiro questioned. Both she and Mr. Inuyasha seemed unusually tense for after eating a good dinner.

"Umm...Shiro honey?" Kagome ventured, still not feeling confident. Inuyasha fidgeted in his seat, uncomfortable with the atmosphere.

"Yes mommy?" Shiro chirped back.

"R..remember...remember how I said that one day daddy would come back?" Kagome quietly whispered. Shiro gave her a strange look, but nodded slowly "Um...Daddy...is back." Shrio was not completely understanding yet. "Shiro, Mr. Inuyasha...is...daddy."

Quiet befell on the trio as time stopped, like a freeze-frame, but time cannot stay put forever. It is forever active, never still, never dormant, and eventually time moved once more.

Inuyasha was about to say that it was okay if Shiro didn't want him as a father; he would go away if the young boy wanted him too. Long periods of a father's absence could leave a child bitter, hateful and spiteful to the missing parent, and Inuyasha wouldn't blame him. Inuyasha wouldn't need to say any of this however.

"Daddy?" Shiro asked, unsure of the truth of the statement. If his father was indeed Inuyasha, then he wouldn't have to wait for a father anymore. Inuyasha almost cried. This was the first time...that his own son had called him daddy...in six years since his birth and all he could do was slowly nod, a small smile crossing his face. Shiro looked extremely happy now that he had received his answer.

"Good," Shiro responded with a smile. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at him with open mouths. "I didn't want anyone else..." The two adults blubbered, utterly surprised. The rapidly blinked their eyes, not sure they had heard right. Shiro looked on with an amused smile. Didn't they know that a child is smarter than they look? Didn't they know that a son will know if their father is nearby, if they wish to find their father? For there is an unbreakable, inseparable bond that connects a father and son, and Shiro had quite easily picked up on this right after his birthday party.

The clock rang ten, and Shiro excused himself from the table, gave both of them a quick hug, kissed his mother goodnight, and headed off to bed. They still sat in their chairs like petrified humans turned into stone.

"Goodnight Mommy! Goodnight Daddy!" Shiro called over his shoulder with a smile. Kagome and Inuyasha weakly bid him goodnight, still astonished by his ease of acceptance.

Unknown to them, Shiro had guessed, speculated and hoped he was correct about Mr. Inuyasha when he came to him on his birthday. Because on that day, when he blew the candles out, he wished. He had wished for a father, his true father. A father that would love him and his mommy. Alas not all of his wish had been granted.

"Half of a wish isn't that bad though," Shiro mused as he hopped into bed, his mind and body full, his soul calmed, and his heart happy. After all, not all wishes work out perfectly.

* * *

Tadah! A long chapter filled with fluff, raunchy and raciness and the confession you all have so long been waiting for.

Now this story is really going to pick up the pace as Inuyasha and Kagome slowly become closer.

Of course some father-son time will be coming up soon.

Even if Shiro had guessed correctly, a child who has not seen his father for six years would want to spend time with him.

0-0-0

I had a lot of fun writing all of these fluffy scenes for Kagome and Inuyasha.

Lots of them got pretty heated. ^.^

Thanks for reading! And Please review!

-Mekon


	18. Ch17: Convenience at Its Best

**DISCLAIMER**

"Insert Witty Remark About Not Owning Inuyasha Here"

_Summary:_ _Inuyasha Takahashi believed he had it made: A wife, money, power, prestige and looks. But one event will turn his life around forever leading to the discovery of his son and finding something that you just can't put a price on: Love. Inu/Kag Mir/San AU R&R_

AU- everyone is just a regular human, no powers, no special abilities.

Rating M – language and strong adult themes

" " = talking

' ' = thinking

{action}

* * *

Last Time:

_"R..remember...remember how I said that one day daddy would come back?" Kagome quietly whispered. Shiro gave her a strange look, but nodded slowly "Daddy...came back." Shrio was not following. "Shiro, Mr. Inuyasha...is...daddy."_

_Quiet befell on the trio as time stopped, like a freeze-frame, but time cannot stay put forever. It is forever active, never still, never dormant, and eventually time moved once more._

_Inuyasha was about to say that it was okay if Shiro didn't want him as a father. He would go away if the young boy wanted him too. Inuyasha wouldn't need to say any of this however._

_"Good," Shiro responded with a smile. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at him with open mouths. "I wouldn't want anyone else..." The two adults blubbered, utterly surprised._

_Shiro excused himself from the table, gave both of them a hug and headed off to bed._

_"Goodnight Mommy! Goodnight Daddy!" Shiro called over his shoulder with a smile. Kagome ans Inuyasha weakly bid him goodnight, still astonished by his ease of acceptance._

_Unknown to them, Shiro had guessed, speculated and hoped he was correct about Mr. Inuyasha when he came to him on his birthday. Because on that day, when he blew the candles out, he wished. He had wished for a father, his true father. A father that would love him and his mommy._

"_One-half of a wish isn't that bad," Shiro mused as he hopped into bed, his mind and body full, his soul calmed, and his heart happy. After all, not all wishes work out perfectly._

* * *

Ch17: Convenience at Its Best

So many times in one's life, you feel as if you are in a dream, an illusion, a strange depiction of what you so wish to have and yet fail to grasp fully.

For Inuyasha, that's how he would describe himself at the moment, his eyes tracing the steps of his 'newly' pronounced son. It was most likely due to the fact that he had been away for six years only to be thrust upon father-ship at a most inconceivable time.

But now that he was indeed a fully fledged father, what was he going to do about it? What would he do about Kagome, his son's mother? How would this affect him in all aspects of his life?

Only now, after a moment's time, did the full momentous responsibility of being Shiro's father, truly strike Inuyasha. He leaned his elbows on the table, trying to fully grasp the situation now that Shiro had fully accepted him as his father.

"I never expected that to go THAT well..." Kagome muttered, her face obviously showing that she was thinking about the same things as Inuyasha.

"Neither did I..." Inuyasha admitted. A long silence pervaded between the two; both were unsure of how to respond to each other now that they were "mommy and daddy" to Shiro.

"ummm...I'm going to go now," Inuyasha said, breaking the veil of silence that had fallen upon them. It was getting late and he needed to get going.

"What? You can't go in your condition!" Kagome exclaimed, "There's no way you can drive this late either!" Inuyasha shrugged.

"I'll call a cab," he answered before beginning to turn towards the door, before he was unceremoniously yanked up the stairs. "Kagome!" He was then dumped into what he guessed was the guest bedroom.

"You're staying here whether you like it or not Inuyasha. I don't think it's the best idea to just tell Shiro you're his father and then go away either," Kagome said as she left Inuyasha to his new sleeping arrangements. Inuyasha keh'd, secretly glad that he would be able to sleep over. He at least had a fresh pair of clothes to await him in the morning. Stripping down to his undergarments after taking a shower, he hopped into the soft bed, falling into the most peaceful sleep in years.

* * *

The Next Morning

Kagome and Shiro had been up for hours now, with Inuyasha just snoozing away upstairs. Kagome had called Sango and Miroku, telling them that she was going to take a week off and that they would manage during her 'vacation'. They accepted without any complaints, knowing that Kagome truly needed some rest after all of the stressful happenings that had somehow come into her life as of late.

It was already nearing noon, and Kagome decided that it was time to wake Inuyasha. She slowly ascended the stairs and entered the guest bedroom.

"Inuyasha it's-" Kagome started, but was cut off as she laid her eyes upon the bed. There lay Inuyasha's bare extremely toned chest heaving up and down. His hair was splayed out in all directions and his legs tangled in the blankets. Kagome immediately blushed as she recalled how close she was to that body the other day. She shook herself, putting on a sneaky grin.

This really reminded her of what she used to do when she was kid. She quickly grabbed the sheets and tied them together around Inuyasha's ankles, smirking the entire time. Then she went to the nearby radio clock, cranked the volume to max, and set the alarm to go off in one minute. She rushed out and waited for the fun to begin.

Out of the peace came the blaring sounds of the radio going off, accompanied by the very loud scream of Inuyasha, followed by a very loud thump and an outburst of laughter.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared from his place on the floor. Kagome immediately burst into laughter as she staggered in, still erupting in laughter. Inuyasha looked up from his face plant with a glare. "DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT!" Kagome nodded vigorously with giggles.

Inuyasha groaned as the pain from face-planting into the ground began to manifest. At least he had managed to turn off the damn radio on his way down.

"I hope you know that I'm going to get you back for this," Inuyasha said as he sat up and undid the knot with a grumble.

"Mhmhm of course Inuyasha," Kagome said with a smile as she sat herself on the bed, giving Inuyasha a bright smile. He blushed, looking away, not used to having her smile at him like that. "And I hope you know that you missed breakfast and almost all of lunch. The ramen was especially good today." Inuyasha's head shot up like a bullet, trying to see if her face held any lie. How could he have missed ramen? Then another thought hit him.

"Awww Damn! Sesshomaru's going to kill me!" Inuyasha said as he covered his face with his uninjured hand.

"Oh don't worry about that. Sesshomaru's not that heartless," Kagome said, resulting in a scoff from Inuyasha. "He called hours ago, saying that you didn't have to go to work for the rest of the week." Inuyasha looked at her with disbelief. What the hell happened to his usually coldhearted stoic brother?

After a couple of minutes, Inuyasha realized that he was completely undressed and immediately turned crimson. This brought another thought for revenge to his conniving mind. He walked over to the bag which kept his clothes and looked at Kagome with a smirk.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with confusion. Inuyasha paused before answering.

"Changing," he said simply as he lowered his boxers scandalously low. Kagome shrieked before covering her eyes with her hands, running out of the room. Inuyasha smirked in satisfaction, sure that he had caught a blush come across her face on the way out.

* * *

Once Inuyasha had finished dressing and begging Kagome to make him some more ramen, in which she consented to. Shiro greeted his new daddy with a hug, bringing him over to the TV to watch some daytime cartoons.

'At least Shiro is happy that Inuyasha is his dad,' Kagome thought as she laid down the fresh bowl of ramen for Inuyasha, which was promptly devoured in record time.

"So what are we going to do today daddy?" Shiro asked happily. He was sure getting used to this quickly. Inuyasha thought for a moment.

"Wanna go to the arcade?" Inuyasha asked with a smile, sure that Shiro would love to go there. His prediction was spot on as Shiro began to dance around with glee.

"How are we supposed to get there? We both sort of can't drive in our conditions," Kagome added in, sort of raining on Shiro's parade. Inuyasha snorted.

"Sure we can. I just got my license back yesterday, and I intend to drive after a month of riding around with Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said in defiance. Kagome briefly argued that it wasn't safe, but Inuyasha would not back down. Shiro also happened to be supporting Inuyasha this time, resulting in the sure defeat of his mother.

"Fine! But if we crash again! It's your fault Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, beginning to pout, which Inuyasha found extremely cute.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'll make sure we get there safe and sound," Inuyasha answered with a grin.

Within a half-hour, they were are their way to Daisuke's famous arcade, driven by a one-handed Inuyasha. The entire time, Kagome was sure they were going to crash, but they never did as they arrived safely.

"See! I told you we would be fine Kagome," Inuyasha said, rubbing in the fact that they had arrived without any problems. Kagome crossed her arms, seriously wishing that she could just cause Inuyasha to plummet towards the ground face first with a single command the she could usher from her lips at any moment. (1) The excited smile crossing her son's face made up for it one hundred times over however.

* * *

Inuyasha flopped down on a nearby table, completely exhausted. How do kids have so much energy! Shiro constantly dragged him here and there to play DDR, skee ball, ride simulators, play laser tag, the list went on and on. Kagome looked at him with sympathy, it seemed that Shiro had upped his activity at the arcade all because Inuyasha here. Currently, he was playing a simulator game, and it allowed them both to rest.

"Thanks for being so good to Shiro," Kagome said out of the blue. Inuyasha looked at her with a smile.

"It's fine. I actually love this, well... because...well you know..." Inuyasha said, just a bit tinted with sadness. Kagome understood and laid her hand over his in sympathy, spreading a warm blanket of heat around them.

They were broken out of their moment by a different voice that Inuyasha did not register.

"Mrs. Higurashi!" a small boy said as he rushed to the women, giving her a hug. Inuyasha had no idea who he was, but he was a boy that was about Shiro's age and knew Kagome.

"It's nice to see you too Kin," Kagome said with a smile, "You didn't lose your parents again did you?" Kin shook his head. Shiro just finished his game and turned to find his friend near his mother. They greeted each other and rushed off to go play some games.

"It's good to see that Kin's having a good time," a female voice said behind them.

"Akane it's great to see you!" Kagome said, as she looked back one more time to double check where Shiro and Kin had gone off too. Akane reciprocated her greeting and turned her eye to the young man accompanying her.

"Oh? Is this whom I believe it is Kagome?" Akane said with a suggestive smile. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed, causing Akane to laugh heartily. "You two are just too cute!" If they weren't blushing that hard before, they were fully red by now.

"Dear must you tease so much?" a man said with a grin as he came up and put his hand around Akane's waist in a loving gesture.

"Oh you know I can't help it Daisuke. Especially something like this! Look at them! Aren't they just the cutest couple you have ever seen?" Akane questioned with another giggle, much to said "couple"'s expense. Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"It's good to see you again Kagome," Daisuke said then turned to Inuyasha, "I do believe you are Inuyasha Takahashi? I am Daisuke Akita and this is my wife Akane Akita." Inuyasha grimaced, not liking be called by his full name at all.

"Just Inuyasha is fine, and it's a pleasure," he answered as he shook Daisuke's outstretched hand. Just then their respective kids came running back to the pairs of parents.

"Having fun guys?" Kagome asked as she saw Shiro holding a new hand-held game system, "Where did you get that Shiro?"

"Kin helped me get it from the crane thing. He told me the secret of how to get it!" Shiro chirped as he eyed his prize.

"Shiro! You shouldn't take advantage of people like that," Kagome admonished, but Akane and Daisuke only laughed.

"Oh it's fine! It won't be missed. After all Shiro helped Kin out, so now Kin helped him," Daisuke said with a smile, "Speaking of helping. Would you please come with me Kagome? Inuyasha and Shiro are welcome to come as well. I have an interesting proposition that I think you would definitely benefit from." Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, shrugging. Kagome nodded, and they all followed Daisuke to his office on the top floor.

Mr. Akita sat behind his desk, folding his hands together, assuming what Inuyasha knew as the business pose.

"What would you think if I told you that I have been preparing a building adjacent this one near the park that would be readily available for you to rent out and use for your restaurant Kagome?" Daisuke threw out. Kagome looked taken aback, completely caught off guard. Luckily, Inuyasha wasn't.

"Rent costs? Contracts? Area? Benefits? Talk," Inuyasha said, assuming his own business state. If anything, Inuyasha knew business by now after his many years in the company.

"Ah! Excellent! Let us talk Inuyasha, Kagome" Mr. Akita said as he motioned for the others to step out for a second for them to discuss business. Outside, Shiro was wondering what was going on.

"Mrs. Akita? What is Mr. Akita and my mommy and daddy discussing?" Shiro asked. Akane raised her brow at the 'mommy and daddy' comment, but didn't bring it to light.

"Oh just convenience Shiro. Convenience at its best." Akane answered, thinking that this would turn out very well for both parties. One they both would be financially prosperous; Two...Kagome and Inuyasha would be much closer.

* * *

(1) lol, I laughed when I wrote this. Such irony in that statement.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Anyways! Look at that! The stage is being set! Now the actors will come into play! Including a couple of new people soon! ;)

Thanks for reading and please review!

-Mekon


	19. Ch18: Breaking Point

**DISCLAIMER**

( ) -Ownership in invisible ink.

_Summary:_ _Inuyasha Takahashi believed he had it made: A wife, money, power, prestige and looks. But one event will turn his life around forever leading to the discovery of his son and finding something that you just can't put a price on: Love. Inu/Kag Mir/San AU R&R_

AU- everyone is just a regular human, no powers, no special abilities.

Rating M – language and strong adult themes

" " = talking

' ' = thinking

{action}

* * *

Last Time:

_What would you think if I told you that I have been preparing a building adjacent this one near the park that would be readily available for you to rent out and use for your restaurant Kagome?" Daisuke threw out. Kagome looked taken aback, completely caught off guard. Luckily, Inuyasha wasn't._

"_Rent costs? Contracts? Area? Benefits? Talk," Inuyasha said, assuming his own business state. If anything, Inuyasha knew business by now after his many years in the company._

"_Ah! Excellent! Let us talk Inuyasha, Kagome" Mr. Akita said as he motioned for the others to step out for a second for them to discuss business. Outside, Shiro was wondering what was going on. _

"_Mrs. Akita? What is Mr. Akita and my mommy and daddy discussing?" Shiro asked. Akane raised her brow at the 'mommy and daddy' comment, but didn't bring it to light._

"_Oh just convenience Shiro. Convenience at its best." Akane answered, thinking that this would turn out very well for both parties. One they both would be financially prosperous; Two...Kagome and Inuyasha would be much closer._

* * *

Ch18: Breaking Point

*Far Away!*

"I want you to find a way to get in and stay in. Relay to me all the information you can gather," a man said in a dark commanding voice that demanded obedience. In front of him were two dark figures masked by the shadows. One was a tall and slender figure while the other was short and child-like looking.

"Whatever! We got it already," the taller one cried out in impatience and annoyance, "Spy, Relay, blah blah blah blah blah." He narrowed his eyes, but didn't do anything, quite used to this kind of response.

"We will do our best..." the child-like shadow whispered turning away slowly and mysteriously, "We will not fail you Naraku..."

* * *

One week later

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. A week had already passed since he had discovered his son. He and Shiro had gotten pretty close, but his relationship with Kagome hadn't changed at all. He hated the fact that they could only barely speak to each other due to their turbulent past.

Their injuries were healing up nicely. It still hurt to move the broken arm, but most of the bruises had healed up into a fading memory.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi, this is Inuyasha speaking," Inuyasha said into the receiver.

"Ahh Inuyasha just the man I wanted to talk to," a man on the other side of the line respond.

"What you need Daisuke?" Inuyasha asked, easily recognizing the voice.

"I just wanted you to come over to the site and inspect it to make sure it fits all of the specifications you wanted," Daisuke answered. It was still impressive to Inuyasha that Daisuke had built an entire new building in the short time-span of about a month. Then again, it was Daisuke.

"Yeah, I'll be right over," Inuyasha said. He put down the receiver and called Shiro.

"Hi daddy! Do you need something?" Shiro chirped. He had been playing his video games before, but being with his father was much better in Shiro's book.

"Want to go to the new restaurant place with me?" Inuyasha asked with a smile. Shiro nodded happily, jumping around with joy. He hurried off to get ready. Inuyasha thought about calling Kagome and telling them where they were going, but decided that it wasn't needed. He would pay for that one later...

* * *

"Wow!" Shiro yelled as he laid eyes on his mother's soon-to-be restaurant. It was at least three times as big as the old one. Inuyasha smiled at the boy's happy reaction.

It was still being worked on, mainly cleaning and touch-ups. In a few day's it would be ready to be moved into and would be fully functional.

Many of the workers greeted the two, telling them that Daisuke was waiting for them. Inuyasha ushered Shiro along, because he was eying all the heavy power tools with a fascination only available to a six year old boy.

"Ahh Inuyasha! Perfect timing!" Daisuke said, shaking Inuyasha's hand and ruffling Shiro's hair, soliciting a grin from the small boy. "Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Busy," he answered simply. Daisuke decided to put that matter aside for the moment.

"Alright then, come this way. I need your opinion on the finishing touches and possible designs," Daisuke said turning away from them, gesturing for them to follow. They followed Daisuke into the almost completed structure. It still smelled like new wood, concrete, fresh ground. All around them the sounds of construction were resounding around the house. Bangs, and smashes filled the air, telling them of the work still being done.

Daisuke pushed aside a seat for Inuyasha and Shiro as he laid out the rest of the plans.

*Shiro's POV*

"Alright I was thinking of..." Mr. Akemi said. I wasn't really paying attention. There was just so much to explore! Daddy didn't notice that I had slipped out of my seat. So I decided to check around and see what was going on.

I saw a really big guy holding a machine that made really loud noises. He noticed me and smiled.

"What's that mister?" I asked, really wanting to find out what it did.

"It's called a nail gun kid. It helps me put things together," He answered as he showed me how this 'nail gun' worked by using it on on a piece of wood that was very fancy looking. (Trimming to those who really want to know.) I watched, amazed, as the 'nail gun' thing-ee made a really lout noise, and then the piece of wood stuck to the wall.

"WOW!" I exclaimed, amazed by the magic of it all, "Can I try!"

"Oh nooo no no. Sorry little man. Maybe when you're older okay? This thing can be very dangerous," he answered back shaking his head. I was a bit disappointed, but understood that I wasn't old enough yet. I thanked him for showing me, and then went off to find other things to see.

I went around the whole place, looking at so many cool things. There was this thing that a man called a 'Power Saw'. It was so loud! It was really cool how it could cut though things so easily though. Then there was this thing called a 'Rollar Brush'. One of the guys actually let me use it! It was really fun. I liked how after I rolled the thing a bunch of white appeared. I thanked them too.

Then all of a sudden I heard a loud tinkling and crash.

"Oh damn it! That's the second time already!" a loud voice yelled. I quirked my head, not sure what he was yelling about. So I followed the voice and the sound I heard. It lead me to an empty room with a window.

I saw some really pretty shiny things on the floor. I picked a piece up putting it up in the light and marveled as it shined and glistened in the light. Then I fumbled it in my hand.

The next thing I knew there was a searing pain throbbing from my pointer finger and my thumb. I screamed as I noticed hot red blood gushing from my fingers. I ran to daddy, crying the entire time.

*Back to third person*

Inuyasha turned as he heard crying and shouting approaching. His heart stopped when he saw his son approaching, his face marred by tears, his hands red with blood.

"Oh My God! Shiro! What happened!" Inuyasha shouted, his voice filled with extreme terror.

"I...I touched...a shiny thing...and it cut me!" Shiro exclaimed through tears. Inuyasha grew pale as he understood that Shiro had cut himself with a piece of glass. Inuyasha was so scared that his son might have gotten tetanus.

"Daisuke! We have to leave now!" Inuyasha roared. Daisuke nodded hurrying them out, telling them that they would discuss the matters later. He grabbed a rare clean rag and a water bottle and gave them to Inuyasha. Inuyasha thanked him and rushed out of the building, holding Shiro's hand. Right before getting into the car, Inuyasha washed Shiro's wound and wrapped it up the rag. It quickly became stained with red. Inuyasha now knew the full damage of the cut Shiro had sustained. He had to get to the hospital now. He dumped Shiro into the passenger, telling him to hold the rag over the cut and zoomed off too the hospital, not even caring that he was speeding again.

* * *

Far away, Kagome couldn't help but feel as if something had gone wrong, and that someone...somewhere, someone she loved dearly, was hurting.

Kagome decided to give Inuyasha a call, just to make sure everything was alright. She dialed and awaited his voice, but all that answered back was the answering machine. This got her worried. She hurried home, her car full of the newly bought groceries.

Once she arrived she hurriedly deposited all of the groceries, haphazardly placing them in the needed positions in her fridge and closet. Afterward, she looked all around the house for signs of Shiro and or Inuyasha. Nothing was found. No note, no letter, nothing. Now she was extremely worried. She began to make calls: first to Sango, then to Miroku, then to her mother. None knew where the pair had gone.

Suddenly, as she was about to call another possible informant, her phone rang. It was Daisuke.

"Moshi moshi, This is Kagome speaking," Kagome said, trying to mask some of her urgency.

"Kagome! Quick where are you!" Daisuke responded, most of his usual collected composure gone.

"I'm at home. Why whats wrong!" she asked, not liking his panicked tone at all.

"Shiro is at the hospital with Inuyasha..." Daisuke said, but the rest of his sentence fell on deaf ears because Kagome had dropped the receiver and rushed out to her car to find her son. Whatever or whoever was responsible, was going to pay dearly...

* * *

*At the Hospital*

Inuyasha sat. He felt horrible. It was his fault for leaving Shiro unsupervised, his fault that Shiro could have contracted a deadly disease, his fault his own son was hurting all because he didn't pay enough attention.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, just wallowing in his own self-hate. What was he going to say to Kagome?

Unfortunately he wouldn't have time to think about that however as the ER room's doors burst open revealing an almost demented women, hell-bent on finding her son. She spotted Inuyasha and rushed up to him.

"What happened!" Kagome shouted, not caring that there were other patients around. Inuyasha looked away.

"It's my fault...I let him get out of my sights, and he cut himself on a piece of glass," Inuyasha said, not able to face the wrath of Shiro's mother, "I'm sorr..."

"Save it! Save your breath! If it wasn't for you Shiro wouldn't even be in the hospital! We were perfectly happy without you!" Kagome screamed, not knowing what she was saying. At this Inuyasha's anger flared.

"I'M TRYING TO SAY I'M SORRY DAMMIT! I CAN'T STAND THIS AS MUCH AS YOU CAN! I HATE THE FACT THAT SHIRO GOT HURT! HE'S MY SON FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Inuyasha roared. Kagome scowled.

"Never stopped you from hurting anyone important to you before..." Kagome ground out. Immediately after though, she gasped, realizing the gravity of her words. Inuyasha looked so hurt.

"You know what! I don't need a fucking bitch like you in my life!" Inuyasha answered back with venom and then stomped out of the ER room, mumbling curses all the way.

Kagome couldn't believe what she had just done...It was the past resurfacing all over again.

* * *

*Hides!*

I know I know! I'm so evil for leaving it here! Especially after the long hiatus! I've been busy X.X But I promise I'll update much sooner this time!

Anyways, whooo. Now we are getting to past issues! And I know someone will tell me about hurting Shiro! I'm sorrrry! It had to be done. It killed me to do it too!

Thanks for reading and please review!

-Mekon


	20. Ch19: Fragmented

**DISCLAIMER**

Errr...yeah. Look back. You'll get the message. ^.^

_Summary:_ _Inuyasha Takahashi believed he had it made: A wife, money, power, prestige and looks. But one event will turn his life around forever leading to the discovery of his son and finding something that you just can't put a price on: Love. Inu/Kag Mir/San AU R&R_

AU- everyone is just a regular human, no powers, no special abilities.

Rating M – language and strong adult themes

" " = talking

' ' = thinking

{action}

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you to all my readers that helped get this story to over 100 reviews. You guys are great, especially by having the patience to deal with me. ^.^**

**Anyone think we can get to 200? I do! **

* * *

_Last Time:_

"_It's my fault...I let him get out of my sights, and he cut himself on a piece of glass," Inuyasha said, not able to face the wrath of Shiro's mother, "I'm sorr..."_

"_Save it! Save your breath! If it wasn't for you Shiro wouldn't even be in the hospital! We were perfectly happy without you!" Kagome screamed, not knowing what she was saying. At this Inuyasha's anger flared._

"_I'M TRYING TO SAY I'M SORRY DAMMIT! I CAN'T STAND THIS AS MUCH AS YOU CAN! I HATE THE FACT THAT SHIRO GOT HURT! HE'S MY SON FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Inuyasha roared. Kagome scowled._

"_Never stopped you from hurting anyone important to you before..." Kagome ground out. Immediately after though, she gasped, realizing the gravity of her words. Inuyasha looked so hurt._

"_You know what! I don't need a fucking bitch like you in my life!" Inuyasha answered back with venom and then stomped out of the ER room, mumbling curses all the way. _

_Kagome couldn't believe what she had just done...It was the past resurfacing all over again._

* * *

Ch19: Fragmented

Kagome weakly sat down in the nearest seat available to her with many eyes glued on her in concern. She felt their assuming stares and quickly stared back with a defiant look, that contradicted the crushing feeling she was feeling inside.

The entire scene continued to play through her mind in an endless loop of anger and sadness. With each passing moment, her memories seem to pound harder upon the locked door of her heart, threatening to overcome and overrun her very self, revealing secrets that she had locked away with a lost key.

"Shiro Higurashi," a nurse said to the room, look for a relative of some type or a guardian, effectively breaking her thoughts. Kagome, drained, stood up and followed the nurse to her son.

"How is he?" Kagome asked, her voice quivering with fear of the worst.

"Luckily, there were no signs of tetanus, but we did have to stitch up his hand a bit. He handled it very well. You cleaned his wound excellently," the nurse responded turning another corner. Kagome stiffened up a bit, knowing that she hadn't touched Shiro since the injury. But that meant...

"He was lucky. If that wound hadn't been cleaned quickly, it could have easily been infected, especially with the environment that he was in." Kagome nodded, just glad that her son would be..relatively, alright.

"In here," the nurse added, gesturing to an open doorway. Kagome thanked her kindly and moved the hospital room, as clean and pure as usual. Ironically, this was the room that Inuyasha and Kagome had occupied after their car crash. She had easily recognized it.

"To think that was only a week ago..." Kagome said looking at her arm, which was feeling much better since that day. She smiled as she came upon Shiro sleeping peacefully, probably still knocked out from the pain-killers administered to him for his minor operation. He was a child; so it was necessary to sedate him.

She sat down on the chair adjacent to the hospital bed and cringed a bit as she caught sight of his stitched hand, laced with hard black plastic. Kagome took hold of the wounded hand, feeling the powerful pulses of her son's heart beat rush to the affected area. Small tears escaped her eyes, not being able to cope with Shiro's injury at the moment.

Suddenly, Shiro shifted on the bed, murmuring incomprehensible words of what could be interpreted as a nightmare. Despite the gibberish ushering from Shiro's mouth, Kagome did manage to catch a small phrase.

"Mommyyy...don't be maddd att...dadddyy," Shiro uttered, tossing and turning with distress.

Kagome shut her eyes tightly, wishing that she had lost her hearing just moments before. She knew how much Inuyasha meant to Shiro, despite it only being one short week since he had first appeared in his life.

"I'm so sorry Shiro. I'm sorry Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, clasping her son's hand tightly, part of her thoughts drifting towards the man Shiro had come to call father and the man she had probably fragmented into irreparable pieces just moments before by indirectly denying him fatherhood.

* * *

"DAMMIT!" Inuyasha yelled, slamming his car door in the process with his hurt arm. He clutched his broken arm painfully afterward as the pain signals lit his brain afire. It just wouldn't stop, the scene at the emergency room. He felt so horrible for calling Kagome...that. How could he have done such a horrible thing?

"I would have been upset too...I was upset," Inuyasha said to himself, "Now...she'll never let me anywhere near Shiro again." He sunk to the floor in defeat. He had just lost his son once again, but this loss was so much more devastating than the blow before. Now that he knew what his son was like, how he looked, how he smelled, how he smiled, he would never be able to forget it.

So he sat, unable to overcome his own regret. Kagome's anguished face just seemed to be in engraved, inscribed and burned into his memory as well, taunting and haunting him. What could he do now? Kagome probably hated him; Shiro probably hated him. It was his own fault that his own son had gotten hurt and had to be rushed to the hospital. What kind of father was he? That was the answer, however; he wasn't one anymore. He didn't deserve to be.

"I'm sorry Shiro. I'm sorry Kagome," Inuyasha murmured, fainting right then and there from all this stress, not noticing the footsteps that approached and the shadow that came over him.

The man looked at the fallen figure, shaking his head.

"How have you been reduced to this Inuyasha?..There was such a time when you used to be so strong brother and laughed at all the challenges that stood in your way. Fate seemed to envy you for it and took it away however. Yet, it was kind enough to return you to your son. Now it is time for you to win your strength back from its jaws while its gnashing teeth are so near. I will not allow you to be defeated Inuyasha," he said, picking up the fallen Inuyasha and walking inside.

'I guess I'll have to cancel that date today,' Sesshomaru thought to himself regrettably as he entered the house.

* * *

At the Hospital

Shiro opened his eyes, white and light meeting him. He blinked slowly, not recognizing where he was. Wasn't he with Inuyasha a minute ago? Shiro sat up slowly, recognizing where he was finally after taking a look around. He paused as he came upon the slumped-over figure of his mother, who happened to be sleeping in the chair nearby. She was holding his hand really tightly, but he couldn't even feel it. Which was a strange sensation in itself.

Shiro pried his small hands out of his mother's grasp and stopped for a moment as he noticed strange black lines that seemed to be embedded into his skin. He poked it and grimaced as it stung with pain. He wondered what it was and what it was doing there. If he remembered correctly, that's where he had cut himself with that shiny thing. The bleeding had stopped, however, and he assumed hat it was there for a reason.

He inspected the foreign article for a few more minutes, but eventually put it down when a nurse walked in with a tray of food.

"Hello Shiro. How are you feeling?" she asked with a smile. Shiro hesitated in answering because he knew his mommy always told him not to talk to strangers, but she seemed nice enough. Plus, mommy was right there.

"I'm good," Shiro piped up, but then his stomach growled. The nurse giggled for a minute knowing full well what that sound meant.

"Alright I brought you some macaroni and cheese, jello and a juice box for lunch," she said with a smile, setting it down in Shiro's lap. He thanked her properly and was about to start eating before a question popped into his mind.

"Um miss?" Shiro asked quietly, fidgeting in his bed.

"Yes dear?" the nurse responded, her voice warm and caring.

"Do you know where my daddy is?" he asked, really wanting to talk to Inuyasha right now. The nurse looked at him funny, not knowing if he had another parent present. If he did have a father, it wasn't registered in the archives.

"I don't know honey, but I'm sure he will be here soon," she answered, hoping to placate him. She had no idea if he even had a father and only knew he had a mother which was apparent, given that she was right there. Shiro nodded in understanding. On her way out, the nurse turned on the T.V. to entertain the boy, closing the door behind her as she left.

Twenty minutes later, Kagome stirred, having been disturbed by the sounds of the television. She yawned as she awoke from her untimely nap. She cricked her neck painfully; her sleeping position had made it sore and rigid. After shaking it off, she turned towards the source of her disturbance; then she moved to the one watching it.

"Hi mommy," Shiro said gracing her with a smile, returning to watching the television afterward. She smiled back and greeted him too.

"How are you feeling honey?" Kagome asked as she picked up her son's injured hand slowly, making sure it was truly alright.

"I'm feeling okay," Shiro responded slowly, "Where's daddy, mommy?" Kagome froze. Of all things, Kagome had been hoping that Shiro wouldn't ask that question when she didn't have an appropriate answer for him. But she knew she would never have an appropriate answer for Shiro because it didn't matter which way or how or when she put it. Inuyasha would still be gone, and Shiro would be fatherless again.

"Is daddy coming back?" he asked, growing a bit worried now. Kagome continued to just stare, her gaze frozen and unknowing. She shut her eyes, just imagining that Shiro hadn't asked. "Mommy?" And Kagome broke.

"He...isn't coming back..." Kagome choked out, and she knew that it was all her fault. She was smart, however... Kagome never looked up to see the heartbreak of her son, knowing that it would have destroyed her if she had.

* * *

One Week Later

Nothing had improved. Nothing had been resolved. Nothing had been seen of either party from either side. Nothing was said. Just...nothing. But that's what they all felt like anyway: nothing. Everything from the past held them back.

Kagome sat, dead and lost, on her chair. Half of her wanted to go straight to Inuyasha and apologize, but the other half was afraid of hurting him and Shiro even more.

To top it all off, Bills and bills had piled up on her desk over the last couple of days, but luckily Miroku and Sango were able to handle most of it. She had sat in her chair for an entire week not saying a thing, barely eating and not ever smiling. The fact that Shiro did the same was enough to influence her to do so too.

"This isn't good for her or for Shiro at all! She just sits there day after day! I've never seen her this way," Sango whispered fiercely as she and Miroku peaked through a crack in her door.

"I know. We cannot allow Shiro, Kagome and Inuyasha to continue like this. Something must be done," Miroku said, crouching over Sango. Mildly, Sango was a bit surprised that he didn't grab her, but put it aside because there were more important matters at hand.

"What can we do?" Sango asked quietly as she closed the door without a creak. They walked to the main kitchen where Kagome's mother was slowly cooking. She stopped, sighing as she put her knife down onto the kitchen counter-top.

"Hello Sango, Miroku. No good news?" she asked, some small light of hope still present in her eyes. They shook their heads sadly. "I thought so." It hurt just to see Shiro and her own daughter hurting like this. And as much as she wanted to go and beat Inuyasha into a pulp for doing this, she knew that this would be an important step for them. But maybe they needed a little push.

"I got a plan that could put them on the right path...or it could end up just making this unfortunate situation even worse," Miroku said slowly, ever the mastermind. They stopped for a moment, wondering what possible ramifications could result.

"How would you do that?" Sango asked, her voice hopeful. Miroku paused for a moment trying to come up with an effective way to convey his thoughts

"Imagine this is like a poison," Miroku said, referring to the current state of Shiro, Inuyasha and Kagome, "The only way to get rid of it is to suck out all of the poison of the wound." Sango and Mrs. Higurashi paused, interpreting his statement. Understanding dawned on Sango; then a frown proceeded.

"But...I've never dared ask what happened between them..." Sango said, not wanting to break into the privacy of her best friend's life.

"Neither have I, but it will be necessary to pry to allow them to heal," Miroku answered. After a moment's time, Sango agreed with his plan. Mrs. Higurashi offered to help in anyway they could. "Good. What we need now is spies for both sides to help us with this."

"Oh Kagome's side won't be too hard," she responded, thinking of a very special six year old boy who would be more than thrilled to do the job, "Inuyasha's you could have a problem with."

"On the contrary Sango, dearest, I do believe I have a perfect candidate. If I know him well enough, he is doing his job right now as we speak," he said with a smile, "But first we must discuss the overall plan."

One thought pervaded through each of the conspirator's minds as Miroku explained his grand scheme to make everything right: 'Please let this work.'

* * *

**A/N**

**Once again I'm sorry this update is almost a month later! **

**Schoolwork and other things have been getting tougher with all the exams coming up. Plus, I was sick for a week last week. **

**End A/N**

Anyways. Things aren't looking too good for Inuyasha and Shiro and Kagome right now. But hopefully, our secret group can help remedy that matter.

In my opinion, I don't think this chapter was as good as it could have been. But I'm tired. Maybe I'll re-edit this chapter when I have time.

Thank you for reading and please review!

-Mekon


End file.
